I'm Without You
by LeaHarrold
Summary: "B-baiklah aku mewakili adikku, aku minta maaf" "Tidak semudah itu Hyuga" jawabnya dingin "Buatlah semua ini menjadi mudah Uchiha" "Tentu, penuhi permintaanku dan semua ini . . . . . selesai" "J-jadi apa permintaanmu" tanyanya tak sabar dan khawatir "Sederhana" "Apa? Katakan!" Hinata sudah mulai jengkel. "Hangatkan ranjangku" seringai kemenangan tercetak di wajah Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Main pairing : Sasuke and Hinata (fiction canon)

Genre : Drama, Romance

"Kelas selesai"

Hinata merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku setelah duduk dalam posisi yang sama dalam waktu lama, belum lagi anaconda dalam perutnya yang mulai berulah. Sungguh ia sangat kelaparan, mengingat ia tidak sempat menyentuh sarapannya saat ia menyadari ia terlambat menghadiri kelas.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana Hinata buru buru sekali" tanya sakura berjalan menghampirinya.

"Perutku ingin buru buru ke kantin Sakura chan. Ikutlah denganku Sakura chan, temani aku. Mungkin kau juga ingin mentraktirku" Hinata tersenyum menggemaskan kepada Sakura sambil mengedikkan alisnya.

"Benarkah begitu Hinata chan. Tentu aku akan mentraktirmu dengan uangmu" balas Sakura.

"Tidak perlu repot repot kalau begitu Sakura chan, aku bisa mentraktir diriku sendiri dengan uangku sendiri" ucap Hinata menekankan pada bagian dengan uangku sendiri. Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama. Dan melenggang menuju kantin.

Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang biasa mereka gunakan tepatnya berada di ujung dekat dengan pohon yang rindang bersebelahan dengan taman mini di belakang kampus.

"Kau pesan apa, Sakura"

"Aku takoyaki dan soft drink, please"

"Baiklah, tunggu aku" Hinata segera melesat diantara kerumunan mahasiswa yang sedang mengantri makanan. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan nampan penuh dengan makanan.

"Ckckck itu seperti makanan untuk porsi 5 orang Hinata chan" sakura terkejut dengan banyaknya makanan yang dipesan Hinata sambil menggeleng tak percaya.

"B-benarkah, itu hanya imajinasimu saja Sakura. I-i-ini tidak sebanyak itu kok" Hinata tersipu malu.

"Hahaha sudahlah, ayo makan. Ittadakimasu"

"Ittadkimasu" Hinata menjawab dengan bersemangat sambil tersenyum penuh ceria kepada Sakura. Ia menatap makanannya dengan mata berbinar dan menyuapkan suapan pertama ke dalam mulutnya. Ia akan menyuapkan suapan kedua hingga kehebohan menghentikan suapannya.

"Hinata, Hinata!, kau dimana Nata-chan" Ino berteriak sambil berlari tergesa gesa mencari sosok yang dicarinya di tengah tengah lautan mahasiswa yang berburu makanan di jam istirahat yang super padat. Teriakannya yang membelah udara membuat berpasang pasang mata menatap penuh tanya kepada perempuan cantik itu. Kehebohan apalagi yang dibawa wanita berparas cantik dengan lekuk tubuh yang mampu membuat kaum adam meneteskan liurnya dengan tidak elegan.

"Ino-chan, aku di sini ad-" belum sampai Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ino sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Gawaaaaat kami sama kau pasti tidak akan senang dengan kabar yang kubawa Hinata-chan. Haah haa aah khaaau thaauuh Uchiha . . . . dan Gaara . . . . di koridor . ."jelas Ino sambil megatur nafasnya.

"Tenanglah Pig, kau ingin memberi teka teki kepada kami huuuh. Sekarang tarik napaaaas . . . buang, tariiik . . . buang. Air, kau butuh air Pig ini minum air" cerca Sakura sambil menyodorkan air kepada Ino. Ino langsung menyambar botol yang diberi Sakura dan mengahabiskannya dengan sekali teguk.

"Kau sudah siap" tanya Sakura. Ino mengangguk mambalasnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan kepada kami ada apa dengan Gaara dan apa hubungannya dengan . . . Uchiha?" tanya Hinata bingung. Dan kebingungan bukan hanya milik Hinata seorang namun juga dengan seisi kantin yang diam diam mencuri dengar pembicaraan Ino biang gossip teruptode di Konoha Univesity.

"Baiklah huuuh. Uchiha, kau tahu Uchiha bukan" Ino berusaha memnjelaskan dengan sebaik mungkin sambul sesekali mengatur napasnya.

"Uchiha? Uchiha . . . Sasuke maksudmu?"

"Uuuuuh berapa Uchiha yang kau kenal di kampus ini Hinata" timpal Sakura gemas sedangkan Ino berkacak pinggang sambil mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Baiklah baiklah hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal dalam hidupku" ucapnya sambil mendengus kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya Hinata chan yang kumaksud adalah .ha .ke. Dia" ada jeda keraguan dimata Ino saat ingin memberitahunya.

"Ada apa dengannya Ino-chan. Kau membuatku bingung dan khawatir"

"D-dia Uchiha Sasuke maksudku sedang m-memukul Gaara hingga bedarah darah" ucap Ino akhirnya sambil mngernyitkan dahi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

"APA!" bukan hanya suara Hinata yang berpartisipasi saat ini melainkan semua telinga yang sedaritadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan ini.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat sampai tepukan Sakura di bahunya menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Kau tak apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Y-ya aku baik" Hinata bergegas menyambar tas dan meninggalkan makanan yang baru disentuhnya sesuap saja.

"Dimana mereka. Ino tolong tunjukan kepaku dimana mereka" katanya panik dan menarik Ino keluar kantin di ikuti Sakura dan penonton dadakan.

Saat tiba, koridor sudah penuh dengan tubuh tubuh manusia yang berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang. Hinata mencoba menerobos gerombolan itu dengan susah payah. Mengingat tubuhnya kecil dan tak berdaya, setidaknya hal tersebut membantu mencapai posisi depan saat ini dengan meliuk liukkan tubuhnya diantara tubuh tubuh raksasa. Setelah mencapai posisi paling depan saat itu pula ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tangannya dengan reflex menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Gaaraaa" Hinata berteriak kencang dan berlari menerjang Sasuke semangat menghajar Gaara yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Dengan sekuat tenaga ditendangnya Sasuke tepat di bagian perutnya hingga Sasuke terjengkang. Sasuke mendelik kepada perempuan yang dengan berani menendangnya hingga terjungkal. 'Sial tepat mengenai lambungku yang terluka' umpatnya dalam hati sepersekian detik ia merasakan perih di bagian lambungnya namun sepersekian detik pula ia mengubah wajahnya menjadi _stoic_ kembali.

"Waaaah, dia mengalahkanmu teme" ujar sahabat kuningnya dengan cengirian kelewat lebar.

"Tutup mulut sialanmu dobe" desisnya tajam

"Kau tak apa Sasuke? " kini giliran Sai yang bertanya dengan senyum misteriusnya sambil membantu Sasuke yang berakhir dengan tepisan tangan Sasuke.

"Ck, merepotkan" Shikamaru menatapnya dengan malas. Saat itu pulaSasuke memberinya death glare gratis yang dibalas kedikan bahu Shika.

"Gaara, ooh Kami-Sama apa yang terjadi padamu. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Hinata panic sambil menyentuh lebam lebam di muka Gaara yang masih setia mengucurkan dara segar.

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan di sini pergilah. Aku baik baik saja"

"Ini yang kau sebut dengan baik baik saja? Baka" geramnya.

"Kau semakin membuat masalah menjadi rumit" rintih Garaa menahan perih di sudut bibirnya. Gaara sadar bahwa akan percuma saja berbicara dengan Hinata bila menyangkut dengan kesehatan yang dengan jelas terlihat bahwa saat ini ia jauh dari kata sehat dalam kamus kakaknya. Tak lama kemnudian Sakura dan Ino berhasil bergabung dengan Gaara dan Hinata.

Proook prook prook

"Wonderwomen huh?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Gaara yang dikelilingi perempuan disekelilingnya. Seringainya terpampang jelas dan sorot matanya menatap jijik dengan opera sabun dadakan yang tunjukan Gaara and the gank.

"Haruno Sakura ya? Apa sekarang kau menjadi gundik pria merah ini eh? " ejek Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Sakura memejamkan matanya meredamkan emosinya yang siap muncul "Jaga ucapanmu!"

Hinata memandang geram pada pria dihadapnnya ini, 'Apa katanya? Apa seburuk itu Sakura di matanya hingga mengatainya gundik' Hinata akan berdiri sebelum Gaara mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Hinata nee, jangan lakukan apapun yang saat ini terlintas di otak kerdilmu itu" Gaara mendelik sambil tetap mencekal tangan kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, Gaara aku akan baik baik saja" Hinata memutar matanya sambil menghentakan cekalan Gaara yang tak begitu kuat megingat posisinya saat ini yang sangat jauh dari kata baik. Kemudian perempuan lavender itu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Dan tanpa disadari sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama hingga memperpendek jarang diantara mereka hingga Sasuke dapat merasakan napas Hinata yang memburu menerpa wajahnya. Onyxnya tanpa sengaja meneliti setiap item yang tertempel pada perempuan di hadapannya sorot mata perempuan lavender itu yang dipaksakannya bahkan sangat sangat dipaksakannya menajam. Sungguh Hinata tak punya bakat dalam memberi tatapan maut. Mungkin ia lebih berbakat dalam menantang maut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha?"

"Apa urusanmu . . . ah 'mata itu' Hyuga" mata elangnya seakan menelan Hinata hidup-hidup dalam kegelapan yang ditawarkannya. "Aaaah, aku tau kau gundik keduanya? Benar bukan yang kukatakan"

"Kheh, mungkin kau butuh kaca Uchiha bukankah kau adalah lumbung penyimpanan gundik Uchiha. Dan tentu saja akan menjadi urusanku bila itu berhubungan dengannya"

"Apa katamu! Aah aku tau, kau ingin mendaftar menjadi salah satu gundikku. Lihatlah perempuan malang ini" ujar Sasuke kepada teman temanya yang setia menonton acara drama ini di belakang sambil. Dan Sasuke benar-benar melihat Hinata dengan cara yang eer lebih intim. Meneliti setiap cetak wajahnya ia melihat bagaimana bibir mungil merah merekah yang terlihat lembut dan berisi penuh itu mengucapkan kata kata sarkatis yang membuatnya ingin melumat dan terbakar dalam ciuman erotis. Lalu liat pipi tembamnya yang telihat merona kala ia sedang marah, lalu hidung mancungnya yang ingin dihujaninya dengan kecupan kecupan milik Sasuke dan kulitnya yang halus dan putih porselen susu dan dan

"Hei Uchiha apa kau tuli?"

'Sial bagaimana aku bisa kehilangan kontrol. Tunggu, apa dia bilang tuli? Perempuan ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Lihat saja kau pasti akan membayarnya Hyuga' makinya pada diri sendiri dalam hati.

"Ya, aku menulikan telingaku. Kau tahu Hyuga aku akan membuka telingaku lebar lebar jika yang keluar dari bibir sialanmu itu adalah desahan namaku yang kau ucapkan" bisiknya sangat rendah. Dengan menempelkan sedit bibirnya ke ujung telinga Hinata yang sontak saja hal tersebut membuat Hinata terkesiap membulatkan matanya, belum lagi nafas hangat pria itu yang membelai lehernya kala musim gugur yang dingin ini.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat keterkejutan yang terpampang jelas di raut gadis itu. 'Harum dia sangat harum' Sakura dan Ino sedaritadi mengamati kedekatan Hinata dan Sasuke dengan saling berpandagan dan tanpa sadar menahan napas melihat keintiman yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

Sadar dari lamunannya Hinata segera mendorong dada Sasuke untuk membuat jarak aman, sayang dorongannya tidak berpengaruh banyak pada pria garang dihadapannya ini. Mengingat betapa jauh fisik dinatara kedua orang ini

"M-m menjauhlak brengsek" upatnya dengan muka yang samakin merah karena malu dan kesal. Tanpa sadar Hinata mundur selangkah dan seolah magnet Sasuke pun maju selangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau takut Hyuga"

"Demi kami-sama aku tidak takut padamu Uchiha"

"Begitukah?, kenapa bahumu bergetar" Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Bahkan jari jarinya tidak tinggal diam melainkan bermain main dengan helain rambut Hinata.

"M-matamu rabun Uchiha"

'Wanita ini benar benar membuatku bernafsu. Kau. Harus. Ada. Di. Ranjangku.' Batinnya.

"K-katakan apa yang kau lakukan p-pada Gaara" ucapnya terbata bata sesekali sambil merutuki dirinya dalam hati tentang penyakit gagapnya yang tiba tiba muncul di saat yang tidak diharapkan.

"Memukulnya" seringainya semakin lebar. 'Kena kau Hyuga' batinnya

"Kau tahu bukan i-tiu maksudku, Uchiha. Kenapa kau memukulnya?" muka semakin merah padam. Sasuke semakin tak tahan melihat wajahnya yang mirip dengan tomat kesukaanya dan ingin segera memakannya.

"Dia melemparkan kaleng kepada wajahku"

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin"

"Tanyakan sendiri" tunjuk Sasuke dengan sorot matanya yang menatap Gaara.

Hinata menatap Gaara dan meminta penjelasan dengan bahasa tubuhnya.

"Yaa, aku tidak sengaja" jawabnya meringis menahan perih. Hinata geram mendengar penjelasan bodoh adiknya, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali melihat onyx di depannya yang terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Itu hanya kaleng dan tak sengaja"

"Aku tak peduli"

"Dia berdarah"

"Lalu?"

"L-lalu? Lalu kau tidak berdarah" deliknya tak percaya. Dan akhirnya Hinata mengerti bahwa tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang ini. Ia menghela napas dengan kasar.

"B-baiklah aku mewakili adikku, aku minta maaf"

"Tidak semudah itu Hyuga" jawabnya dingin

"Buatlah semua ini menjadi mudah Uchiha"

"Tentu, penuhi permintaanku dan semua ini . . . . . selesai"

"J-jadi apa permintaanmu" tanyanya tak sabar dan khawatir

"Sederhana"

"Apa? Katakan!" Hinata sudah mulai jengkel dengan permainan yang dibuat oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata. 'Sial dia benar benar bisa membuatku bergairah hanya dengan aroma tubuhnya. Terkutuklah kau Hyuga' Sasuke mencoba meredam gairahnya yang terlampau besar kepada perempuan dihadapannya ini.

"Hangatkan ranjangku" seringai kemenangan tersetak jelas di wajah malaikat dengan otak iblisnya. Seketika Hinata melebarkan matanya dan wajahnya menjadi semakin merah karena marah, kesal dan malu yang percampur menjadi satu siap meldak.

"HEEI, apa kau sadar dengan barusan yang kau katakana Uchiha?"


	2. Chapter 2

" _Buatlah semua ini menjadi mudah Uchiha"_

" _Tentu, penuhi permintaanku dan semua ini . . . . . selesai"_

" _J-jadi apa permintaanmu" tanyanya tak sabar dan khawatir_

" _Sederhana"_

" _Apa? Katakan!" Hinata sudah mulai jengkel dengan permainan yang dibuat oleh Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata. 'Sial dia benar benar bisa membuatku bergairah hanya dengan aroma tubuhnya. Terkutuklah kau Hyuga' Sasuke mencoba meredam gairahnya yang terlampau besar kepada perempuan dihadapannya ini._

" _Hangatkan ranjangku" seringai kemenangan tersetak jelas di wajah malaikat dengan otak iblisnya. Seketika Hinata melebarkan matanya dan wajahnya menjadi semakin merah karena marah, kesal dan malu yang percampur menjadi satu siap meldak._

" _HEEI, apa kau sadar dengan barusan yang kau katakana Uchiha?"_

 **I'm Without You**

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pairing: Sasuke and Hinata (fiction canon)**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

Bentaknya nyalang sontak saja seluruh penonton dadakan kasak-kusuk penasaran. Apa kiranya yang dikatan pentolan kampus hingga wanita dihadapannya berteriak nyalang.

"Hn"

"K-kau gila Uchiha"

"Benarkah? Kau tahu Hyuga antara gila dan logika hanya berbeda tipis"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Uchiha" ujar Hinata sambil membuang napas kesal.

"Aku sedang melakukannya" ucapnya ringan dengan wajah sangat dekat hingga beberapa kali hidungnya tak sengaja bergesekkan dengan gadis Hyuga di depannya.

"A-ku bu-kan pe-la-cur" desisinya tajam.

"Wooa tenanglah, aku tidak megatakanmu pelacur nona. Ini hanya permohonan maaf seperti yang kau inginkan"

"Aku tidak menginginkannya Uchiha"

"Ya, kau menginginkannya"

"Tidak dengan menjadi pelacurmu brengsek" deliknya marah

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak menganggapmu pelacur"

"Oh ya? Ku kira itu tak ada bedanya dengan pelacur. Dengar Uchiha seorang wanita tidak akan sudi melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang pria lain yang tak dicintainya apalagi tak dikenalnya hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Kecuali wanita itu pelacur dan jelas aku bukan wanita itu" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa maumu Hyuga?" tatapnya intens ke arah mutiara di depannya.

"Masalah kita selesai"

"Tentu, aku sudah mengatakan keinginanku bukan begitu Hyuga?"

"Dengar Uchiha permohonan maaf membutuhkan hati bukan ranjang sebagai tempatnya"

"Itu yang orang bodoh lakukan. Tapi, tentu kau tau aku bukanlah orang bodoh Hyuga" seringainya.

"Jika itu maumu, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Meski dalam mimpi terliarmu sekalipun. Dan aku tidak lagi peduli dengan maaf darimu Uchiha"

'Sial aku akan mendapatkanmu apapun caranya Hyuga. Kau terlanjur jatuh dalam lubang yang kau gali sendiri' batinnya.

Hinata siap berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke saat tangan besar dan sedikit kasar milik pria itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Seketika Sasuke memutar tubuh Hinata menghadap wajahnya. Melihat tersebut Sakura dan Ino menghampiri keduanya sambil membopong Gaara.

"Begitukah? Kita lihat saja nanti Hyuga"

"L-lepaskan tanganku Uchiha"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" ucapnya datar sambil memandang lurus-lurus amethyst di depannya.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan . . . . . aku . . akaaan . ." Hinata bingung dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk melepas cengkraman pemuda dihadapnnya ini.

"Akan apa Hyuga?, aku sedang menunggumu" seringai iblisnya kembali menghiasi Uchiha muda itu merasakan kemenangan berada di pihaknya.

Tangan Hinata yang bebas dari cengkraman Uchiha mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi dalam tasnya. Mencari suatu benda yang yang mungkin dapat mejauhkannya dari cengkraman pemuda di depannya. Nihil, ia tak menemukan apapun yang berguna dalam tasnya kecuali buku, alat tulis, tisu, handphone dan stempel toko tempatnya bekerja.

Karena gugup dan tanpa pikir panjang ia segera membuka penutup stempel dengan satu tangannya. Dan . .

TOK!

Tanpa sadar ia menempelkan dengan keras stempel tersebut ke arah dahi Sasuke. Tepat di tengah-tengah dahi Sasuke dengan sebuah tulisan yang cukup besar

'Discount 50% for Chikenbut Crispy'

Sasuke tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja Hinata lakukan kepada dahinya terbelalak tak percaya. Tangannya seketika melepaskan pergelangan Hinata dan beralih meraba keningnya.

"I-itu yang akan kulakukan padamu U-uchiha. Jadi mulai saat ini camkan dalam kepalamu untuk tidak macam-macam denganku C-chikenbut" suaranya sedikit bergetar. Sedetik setelah mencap dahi Sasuke, Hinata menatap horor Sasuke ia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukannya 'apa yang kau lakukan Hinataa ck, dasar bodoh' batinnya.

Koridor mendadak hening dengan keterkejutan aksi yang baru saja dilakukan oleh wanita dihapan Sasuke. Mereka memuji keberanian wanita itu menghadapi pentolan kampus.

"A-ambil permintaan maafmu Uchiha" kata Hinata puas sambil meninggalkan Sasuke dan TKP. Ia langsung mengambil alih Gaara dari kedua sahabatnya yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja dilakukan Hinata.

"A-ayo kita pergi" ucapnya kepada sahabatnya yang masih mentapnya tak percaya. Keduanya menganggukkan kepala tanpa bersuara dan meninggalakan oridor yang masih terperangkap dalam genjutsu dadakan ala Hyuga Hinata.

"Hyuga" desis Sasuke seduktif sambil mengikuti kepergian Hinata hingga punggungnya menghilang di balik tembok. "Kau akan menghangatkan ranjangku Hyuga"

Seketika itu Sasuke berbalik, memandang tajam orang-orang yang sedari tadi menonton pertunjukan yang dibuatnya. Dengan sekali tatap jalan terbuka lebar untuknya dan ia langsung melenggang pergi sementara tiga temannya yang masih terperangkap dalam genjutsu baru tersadar saat riuh penonton yang membicarakan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. Dengan topik 'pentolan kampus dipermalukan oleh seorang wanita mungil di depan umum'

"D-dimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kepada Sai dan Shikamaru. Rupanya ia tertular penyakit Hinata.

"Ck, dia sudah pergi, merepotkan" akhirnya otak jenius Shikamaru bekerja dengan normal lagi. Akhirnya ketiganya menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke yang siap pergi menggunakan mobilnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sekilas kepada teman kuningnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak" dengus Naruto yang sudah berada di sampingnya,

"Aku ingin pergi" jawabnya malas. Naruto menggeleng pasrah mendengar ucapan Uchiha di depannya. Tanpa sadar Naruto terus memandangi kening Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli. Lama kelamaan senyuman itu menjadi gelak tawa hingga ia terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ada yang lucu, Dobe"

"Tentu, tentu ada Teme. Hahaha apakah aku harus mengambilkan kaca untukmu Teme"

"Semua orang sedang membicarakan tato chikenbut milikmu Sasuke" timpal Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Shikamaru.

"Urusai" Sasuke segera meninggalkan teman-temannya yang setia meledeknya. Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah teman-temannya dari spion mobilnya.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya keluar dari kampus dan mengemudi tak tentu arah. Hingga tanpa sadar perjalanannya selalu membawanya pada satu tempat favoritnya yaitu hutan pinus yang letaknya tersembunyi di antara gemerlap kota. Ia memakirkan mobilnya dan berjalan menuju ke dalam hutan. Hingga menuju tebing dengan panorama laut yang membentang luas di depannya. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya tidak ada yang tahu tidak Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, dan tidak pula keluarganya. Hanya Sasuke seorang, ia merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan yang mendekap tubuhnya yang lelah. Memejamkan matanya dan merasakan terpaan angin yang membelai wajahnya lembut.

Ia mengambil ponsel di kantongnya melihat bagaimana rupanya saat ini melalui kamera ponsel. Tangannya meraba tulisan _chikenbut_ yang menempel dengan sangat jelas di keningnya.

"Ck, pantas saja mereka mengolokku" ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah pada alam bawah sadar yang membuai penglihatannya.

Hinata, Sakura dan Ino membawa Gaara ke UKS dan membaringkannya di ranjang UKS. Hinata baru saja akan mengobatinya saat Gaara menolaknya

"Sudahlah Hinata pergilah aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Katakan sekali lagi kau baik-baik saja Gaara" desis Hinata

"Baiklah, baiklah aku tidak baik-baik saja tapi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Pergilah kau hanya mempermalukanku saja"

"Kau ini, baiklah aku akan pergi. Obati lukamu dan istirahatlah"

"Hn" seketika itu Hinata dan teman-temannya meninggalkan Gaara di UKS. Lelaki bersurai merah itu merebahkan punggungnya perlahan di ranjang UKS. Sambil sesekali meringis menahan sakit disekujur badannya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia tak menyangka Hinata yang jarang sekali marah mampu menunjukan taringnya dihadapan pentolan kampus. Pria bersurai merah itu menertawakan kebodohan kakaknya.

"Sepertinya tidak lama lagi kau akan mengalami kesulitan besar Hinata-nee" Gaara menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum hingga alam mimpi menagmbil alih kesadarannya.

Hinata dan teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan menghadiri kelas mereka masing-masing.

Selama kelas ke dua berlangsung Hinata tidak begitu focus dengan materi yang dosen sampaikan. Ia memikirkan kejadian beberapa jam lalu yang membuatnya menjadi artis kampus dalam sekejap. Belum lagi ancaman yang dilontarkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aaaah bagaimana aku bisa begini" gerutunya pada diri sendiri sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata-chan" tanya Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Eh? Tidak Ino" Hinata tersenyum masam. Hinata kembali memfokuskan pikirannya kepada dosen dihadapannya. Sambil beberapa kali mendengus gusar. Mencatat sana-sini kemudian mendengus lagi. Lalu melamun lagi dan begitu seterusnya.

Tak terasa kelas sudah selesai jam menunjukkan pukul 17.30. Hinata segera keluar dari kelas melihat adiknya yang terbaring di UKS.

"Ne Sakura-chan, Ino-chan aku pergi dulu Gaara menungguku" ucapnya kepada teman-temannya.

"Apakah kau tidak perlu bantuan kami Hinata?" tanya Sakura

"Terimakasih Sakura aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan kalian. Ini hal yang mudah aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" ujarnya meyakinkan teman-temannya.

"Benarkah begitu Hinata-chan" kata Ino tak yakin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Ino percayalah padaku. Aku hanya perlu membawa anak bodoh itu pulang"

"Hahaha baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan"

"Hm. Selamat tinggal" Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada temannya. Ia bergegas menuju UKS. Sampainya disana ia melihat Gaara yang masih terlelap tidur. Dengan luka yang belum dibersihkannya.

"Hei Gaara bangunlah" Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Gaara. "Bangunlah, tidakkah kau ingin pulang?"

"Hm" Gaara mengerjapkan mata menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerobos retinanya. Seduai dugaan Hinata, Gaara pasti tidak akan megobati lukanya jangankan mengobati membersihkan saja tidak.

"Ck, ini yang kau katakana mengurus dirimu sendiri" ujar Hinata kesal. "Sudahlah ayo pulang aku akan mengobatimu di rumah"

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Entahlah setengah enam mungkin. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku tertidur selama 5 jam" jawabnya tak acuh. Keduanya akhirnya pulang ke rumah.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Sasuke yang terpejam kini kembali menampilkan onyx jelaganya. Melihat langit yang kini berubah menjadi jingga kebiruan. Ia melihat jam di tangan kirinya lalu masih menikmati suguhan alam. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Sasuke baru saja tersadar ia belum memakan apapun sejak pagi. Ia memutuskan mampir ke kedai yang cukup ramai dikunjungi tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Setidaknya keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya saat ini. hanya ada lima orang mengantri untuk memasan. Sehingga ia tidak menunggu terlalu lama untuk mendapat pesanannya.

Tak lama kemudian pesanannya datang lengkap dengan tiramitsu dan jus tomat kesukaannya. Sasuke menyuapkan hidangan di depannya dengan santai.

Ia mendengar orang-orang berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali menunjuk ke arahnya. Dan jika tidak salah ia mendengar tentang' tato unik', 'tampan' dan 'chikenbut'. Ia baru menyadari ia belum menghapus tato buatan nona Hyuga.

Ia segera menuju ke toilet dan menggosok keningnya dengan air. Setelah cukup bersih Sasuke kembali ke meja. Tak sengaja ia mendengar salah satu pramusaji kedai ini yang baru saja keluar dari taoilet berbincang bincang dengan rekan kerjanya dan menyebutkan tentang 'Hyuga Hinata'.

"Kenapa Hinata tidak datang?" tanya pramusaji berambut coklat kepada rekannya

"Ia memintaku untuk menukar shiftnya denganku"

"Ada apa, apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ayo kembali bekerja pelanggan mulai berdatangan lagi"

"Baiklah"

Sasuke langsung menampilkan seringai iblisnya

'Kena lagi kau Hyuga'

Sesampainya di flat Hinata langsung menghempasakan tubuh Gaara ke sofa.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam otakmu Gaara" Gaara menatap Hinata yang mondar-mandir di dapur mengambil kotak P3K. Ia baru saja akan menyangkal Hinata namun

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku mematahkan lehermu" delik Hinata kepada Gaara dengan kapas dan obat merah ditangannya. Ia dengan teliti membersihkan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh adiknya.

"Issh . . . ." Gaara mendesis saat Hinata menekan pipinya sedikit keras.

"Tahanlah" gerutu Hinata yang setia menekan pipi Gaara.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu Hinata−nee"

"Ck, sudahlah jangan bahas masalah itu lagi. Kau pikir karena siapa aku melakukan hal itu heh"

"Ck, memangnya aku menyuruhmu melakukan hal bodoh itu" Gaara balik melotot.

"Hey Gaara sebodoh apapun dirimu kau tetaplah adikku bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu dijadikan karung samsak oleh Uchiha itu"

"Khekhe kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Haruskah aku mengambilkan kaca untukmu? Sadarlah siapa yang bodoh di sini. Kau mengumpankan dirimu pada singa yang kelaparan. Haaa inikah yang kau namakan pintar" cerocos Gaara tak terima. Hinata yang mendengar apa yang Gaara katakana kesal. Ia segera mengencangkan ikatan perban ditangan Gaara dengan sangat kencang.

"Kyaaa, itu sakit. Kau ingin membunuhku heh"

"Ya aku ingin membunuhmu Gaara. Ingat aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika sampai kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi" ancam Hinata."Sekarang jadilah anak manis selagi aku membuatkanmu sup"

Hinata melenggang menuju dapur dan dengan cekatan mengeluarkan macam-macam bahan yang ada di kulkas. Lalu tangannya dengan terampil mengupas dan memotong berbagai sayuran.

Gaara duduk di meja makan dekat dengan dapur sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau tidak pergi bekerja?"

"Tidak" jawab Hinata sambil sibuk dengan sup buatannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku meminta Ayame-san menggantikanku"

"Oh"

Beberapa menit kemudian sup buatan Hinata telah siap dihidangkan. Gaara tertidur di meja makan.

"Bangunlah Gaara cuci mukamu dan makanlah supmu" ujar Hinata sambil sibuk meletakkan sup buatannya di atas meja. Gaara dengan malas pergi ke kamar mandi dan tak lama kemudian kembali ke tempatnya.

"Sekarang cepat habiskan supmu"

"Yaa" jawab Gaara malas. Keduanya menyantap sup buatan Hinata dalam diam hingga sup buatan Hinata tandas tak tersisa.

"Ckck apa kau sangat kelaparan? Apa kau tidak pernah makan heh?"

"Kedua-duanya jika kau ingin tahu Nee"

Hinata yang sudah hafal dengan kelakuan adiknya hanya memutar matanya kesal. Setelah berbincang-bincang sejenak akhirnya Hinata menyuruh Gaara untuk pulang. Tak terasa jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengan 9 malam.

"Sekarang pulanglah ke rumah" ujar Hinata sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Kau . . . tidak ingin pulang denganku?" tanya Gaara tak yakin

"Tidak. Sekarang pulanglah aku sudah memesankan taksi untukmu" ujar Hinata dengan senyum dipaksakannya.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik" Gaara bangkit dari kursi. Hinata mengantarkan Gaara.

"Aku pergi" ucap Gaara sambil memeluk Hinata sekilas.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan"

Hinata memandang taksi yang membawa Gaara hingga menghitang di ujung jalan. Hinata menghela napasnya kasar dan berjalan kembali ke flatnya.

"Hyuga-"

Tanpa Hinata ketahui sosok Uchiha yang akan membawa bencana untuknya mengamatinya dari dalam mobil yang diparkirnya tak jauh dari flat milik wanita lavender tersebut.

tbc

Hey gua nggak nyangka kalo fanfic pertama gua bakalan dapet respon yang positif seperti ini. sebelumnya gua mau berterimkasih sepada seluruh reader yang udah mau review, favorit, follow atau silent reader juga. Tanpa kalian apalah gua artinya huhuhu terharu ni jadinya. Hmmmm sebelumnya gua mau ngucapin terimakasih buat seluruh reader dan silent reader yang uda turut berpatisi dalam fic ini. Sebagai fic pertama gua juga minta tolong dengan sangat, setiap kritik dan saran atas fic ini. Dan terimakasih banget atas kritik typos yang bertebaran hehehe.

Dan gua juga ingin meminta maaf kepada seluruh reader kalo updatenya lamaaa banget ya gua juga pinginnya cepet sih. Tapi tugas kuliah memeng membutuhkan perhatian lebih dan gua juga persiapan mau uas jadi yaaaa maaf kalo updatenya lama.

*Kenapa judulnya I'm Without You? Karena gua pinginnya Sasuke merasa seperti itu tanpa Hinata. Kayak gua tanpa kalian apalah artinya hehehe

*Buat Gaara jadi suka sama Hinata? Hmmm sepertinya tidak, karena dari awal pembuatan fic ini gua kagak mau jadiin Gaara sebagai orang ketiga. Huuu gua juga terlalu saying sama Gaara soalnya kasian jadi orang ketiga mulu.

*Apa Gaara adik kandung Hinata? Menurut kalian gimana? Hehehe tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja deh

Dan dengan segala hormat sekali lagi thanks buat kalian semua yang uda sempetin mampir ke dunia gua hahaha.

Surabaya, 10 Desember 2015

Salam hangat

LeaHarrold


	3. Chapter 3

" _Sekarang pulanglah ke rumah" ujar Hinata sambil berdiri dari kursi._

" _Kau . . . tidak ingin pulang denganku?" tanya Gaara tak yakin_

" _Tidak. Sekarang pulanglah aku sudah memesankan taksi untukmu" ujar Hinata dengan senyum dipaksakannya._

" _Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik" Gaara bangkit dari kursi. Hinata mengantarkan Gaara._

" _Aku pergi" ucap Gaara sambil memeluk Hinata sekilas._

" _Ya, hati-hati dijalan"_

 _Hinata memandang taksi yang membawa Gaara hingga menghitang di ujung jalan. Hinata menghela napasnya kasar dan berjalan kembali ke flatnya._

" _Hyuga-"_

 _Tanpa Hinata ketahui sosok Uchiha yang akan membawa bencana untuknya mengamatinya dari dalam mobil yang diparkirnya tak jauh dari flat milik wanita lavender tersebut._

 **I'm Without You**

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pairing: Sasuke and Hinata (fiction canon)**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Rated: Semi M**

Kriiiiiiiiiiing . . . . kriiiiiiiing . . . kriiiiiiiiiiing . . .

Suara berisik alarm yang memekakkan telinga memaksa amethys Hinata sedikit terbuka. Menangkap sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah gorden kamarnya. Namun rasa kantuk yang mendominasi membuat pemilik amethys tersebut setia meletakkan kepalanya pada tumpukan bantal di bawahnya. Sedangkan jam weker tak henti-hentinya menghasilkan bunyi berisik yang sudah menjadi pekerjaannya. Hinata mendecih kesal mendengar suara weker yang menghentak-hentak di gendang telinganya. Tangan kirinya segera meraba-raba nakas kecil disebelah ranjangnya mencari-cari benda terkutuk itu. Setelah berhasil mendepatkannya Hinata segera menekan tombol _off_.

"Uugh . . . . secepat inikah matahari terbit atau hanya perasaanku saja. Kami-sama aku sangat lelah" lenguhan keluar dari bibir perempuan manis tersebut sedangkan matanya yang setengah terpejam melihat jarum jam yang tertera pada jam weker yang baru saja dimatikannya.

Perlahan ia bangun dan duduk di tepian ranjang sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak menetralisir kantuk yang meniup-niup kelopak matanya. Kemudian ia menghela napas kasar bersamaan dengan pundaknya yang luruh dan ia segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Ia mengambil sikat gigi di wastafel dan mengosok giginya sambil mengamati pantulan wajahnya di cermin. "Semoga setelah ini semua baik-baik saja Kami-sama" ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Tak lama kemudian ia melakukan aksi mengguyur diri.

Hinata sudah siap berangkat bekerja hari ini, bertukar shift dengan Ayame membuatnya harus bekerja di pagi hari untung saja tidak ada mata kuliah di akhir pekan. Tidak banyak yang harus Hinata siapkan sebelum bekerja. Ia hanya perlu menyiapkan roti selai coklat kesukaannya untuk sarapannya sendiri. Tak lupa ia membawa botol mineral dan juga tasnya.

Hinata menikmati sarapannya hingga tandas. Kemudian mengambil mantel yang sudah disiapkannya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu sebelum ia benar-benar meningkalkan flatnya dalam keadaan aman. Dan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

"Pagi yang menyenangkan bukan begitu, Hyuga"

Hinata mematung pada tempatnya berpijak. Suara ini suara yang sangat dikenalnya hingga ia tak ingin mengenalinya. _"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa aku berpura_ _-_ _pura tidak mendengarnya saja. Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus"_

"Apa kau sedang berpura-pura tidak mendengarku, Hyuga. Wow ternyata kau seorang pecundang" beberapa jam berduel dengan perempuan Hyuga satu ini membuat Sasuke paham bagaimana harus membuat Hyuga itu menoleh padanya. Cukup berikan setetes saja minyak maka api akan berkobar-kobar, seperti itulah Hyuga Hinata yang dikenalnya. Ia bisa melihat melalui tangan Hinata yang mulai mengepal.

Sedetik kemudian Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah merah siap mengeluarkan asap dari dalam kepalanya.

"Kau berbicara kepadaku Uchiha?"

"Oooh, selain pecundang kini kau bodoh juga" Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bicaralah sesukamu Uchiha aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk permainan bodoh ini" ucapnya sarkatis dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?, coba kita lihat apakah kau bisa lari dari permainan bodoh ini" Hinata terus berjalan tidak menggubris ucapan pria di belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke mengambil tas yang dibawa Hinata.

"Hei, kembalikan tasku Uchiha" Hinata membentak Sasuke sambil berusaha mengambil tas yang diambilnya.

"Kau tahu Hyuga, jika kau menginginkan sesuatu kau harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya. Bukankah begitu peraturannya dalam hidup ini?"

"Aku tidak sedang menginginkan sesuatu Uchiha, kau yang mengambil tasku. Dan sekarang kembalikan tasku" ujar Hinata sambil melompat-lompat menggapai tas yang diangkat Sasuke tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau tahu Uchiha aku sangat membencimu sangat sangat sangat membencimu!" geram Hinata sambil berusaha merebut kembali tasnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Hm"

"Kau adalah pria paling menyebalkan yang pernah ketemui"

"Tentu"

"Kau brengsek"

"Terimakasih"

"Aku tidak memujimu Uchiha"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian Hyuga" Sasuke tersenyum iblis di depan wajah Hinata.

"Ya ya tentu kau harus berterima kasih lagi setelah ini. Karena kau adalah pengecut, bajingan dan kau iblis berwujud malaikat kau-"

"Wo wo wo, kau mengakui bahwa aku tampan Hyuga" Sasuke semakin tertawa jumawa. Dan tanpa Hinata ketahui Sasuke semakin menggiringnya ke arah mobil jeepnya.

"Apa! Terus saja bermimpi Uchiha. Bahkan hingga Gaara menyemir rambutnya menjadi kuning sekalipun aku tidak akan pernah ngatakan kau tampan Uchiha" Hinata semakin dibuatnya nyalang sedangkan Sasuke sangat menikmati momen ini.

"Percayalah, kau baru saja mengatakannya lagi Hyuga"

"Aaah ternyata selain seorang pencuri kau tenyata tuli juga Uchiha. Berapa lama kau tidak mebersihkan telingamu hah 3 bulan, 1 tahun, 5 tahun?. Ooh aku tau kau mungkin tidak pernah membersihkan telingamu seumur hidupmu Uchiha. Cih aku tak menyangka bahwa Uchiha seperti begitu jorok melebihi seekor babi. Dan aku juga tak menyangka seorang Uchiha ternyata pencuri juga haah" umpat Hinata kepada Sasuke sambil memukul-mukul anggota tubuh Sasuke yang dapat dijangkaunya.

"Kau . . . . benar-benar Hyuga" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggeram dan membuang tas yang dibawanya.

"Hei!" melihat hal tersebut Hinata semakin membentaknya dan segera berlari mengambilnya.

Belum sempat Hinata berlari mengambil tasnya Sasuke mencekal lengan Hinata kuat dan mendorongnya kuat hingga menabrak badan mobil.

"Ouch . . . . kau kira apa yang kau lakukan bod−"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut dan basah hinggap di bibir Hinata. Sasuke menciumnya paksa menekankan bibirnya pada bibir perempuan di hadapannya. Bibirnya semakin gencar mengecap bibir Hinata seakan bibir itu akan hilang jika ia tak segera melahapnya hingga habis. Hinata yang terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi hanya terbelalak tak percaya dengan serangan dadakan yang dilakukan Uchiha.

"Ini yang akan aku lakukan, Hyuga" ucapnya di sela-sela ciumannya.

Sasuke semakin menginginkan akses yang lebih pada mulut Hinata. Ia ingin mengeksploitasi potensi yang terdapat pada mulut perempuan di hadapannya. Sadar Sasuke berusaha menerobos mulut lebih dalam, tangan Hinata yang bebas berusaha mendorong Sasuke majauh. Sayang Sasuke yang terbakar nafsu tidak beranjak sedikit pun akibat dorongan Hinata perempuan itu lanjut memukuli Sasuke. Sasuke segera mencengkeram sebelah tangan Hinata sedang tangan yang satunya melingkari pinggang Hinata posesif.

Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuh Hinata ke bodi mobilnya dan ia samakin menghimpit Hinata dibawahnya. Sedangkan tangan Hinata yang bebas memukul-mukuli punggung Sasuke. Sedangkan yang dipukuli sama sekali tidak peduli baginya pukulan Hinata bagaikan pukulan gadis kecil yang merajuk kepada ayahnya.

Mengerti akan sia-sia berharap Hinata dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. Sasuke semakin ganas mencium bibir Hinata mulai dari membelai, menyesap, dan akhirnya ia menggigit sedikit keras bibir bawah Hinata. Aksi terakhirnya membuat Hinata memekik kaget dan tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya ia sedkit membuka bibirnya. Tanpa membuang waktu sedetikpun pemuda Uchiha itu langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut mungil Hinata.

Mengecap rasa coklat sisa sarapan yang masih tertempel di mulut gadis itu. Menggapai langit-langit mulut Hinata dengan lidahnya. Mengabsen barisan gigi Hinata yang rapi dan membelit lidah Hinata erotis dengan lidah miliknya. Sesekali ia kembali mengecup bibir perempuan di hadapannya dan kembali melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Hinata yang amatir dalam hal cium-mencium hanya dapat pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap bibirnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengakui permainan bibir pemuda di hadapannya sungguh memabukkan.

"Manis dan lembut" ujar Sasuke dengan napas yang memburu dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata. Jemarinya mengelus pipi dan menyusuri tulang pipi Hinata hingga membawanya pada ujung bibir Hinata. Jarinya perlahan membelai bibir Hinata yang sedikit bengkak karena ulahnya. Sasuke merasakan perempuan di hadapannya ini menahan nafas tanpa diketahui perempuan itu sendiri akibat aktivitas jari Sasuke di bibirnya.

"Bernafas Hyuga, bernafas" ujar Sasuke seduktif di telinga Hinata. Hidung Sasuke mengendus disepanjang garis pipi Hinata dan membawanya semakin kebawa menelusuri hangat leher Hinata. Tidak banyak yang dilakukannya hanya mengendusnya dan menghirup aroma lanvender yang menguar kuat di ceruk leher perempuan itu. Seketika rasa kesepian dan ingin memeliki perempuan itu kian menguat. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Hinata dan menghirup aroma perempuan itu dalam-dalam. Seakan aroma tubuh Hinata menawarkan ketenangan yang dibutuhkannya entah terhadap apa.

Hinata yang sedari tadi terdiam merasakan geleyar aneh saat pemuda di hadapannya menenggelamkan kepala di perpotongan lehernya. Ia seaakan dapat merasakan beban berat yang dipikul Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan hanya itu kini kedua lengan kuat pemuda itu melingkari pinggangnnya dengan erat.

' _Apa yang terjadi padamu Hinata'_ bantin perempuan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Lokiga segera menyerunya untuk segera menjauh dari pemuda di hadapannya ini. Namun perasaannya mengatakan untuk tetap tinggal sejenak bersama pemuda ini.

"Bagaimana ini Hyuga kini aku benar-benar menginginkanmu" ucap Sasuke masih pada posisinya. Sedangkan yang ditanya semakin tegang bingung akan menjawab apa.

Dalam keadaan normal Hinata tentu dengan mulutnya yang lihai akan membalas ucapan itu dengan kalimat-kalimat sarkatis yang akan membuat Uchiha Sasuke menunjukan taringnya. Namun sekali lagi ini bukan keadaan normal, ia seakan memahami bahwa apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu dari hatinya.

' _Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke. Sadarlah, kau hanya ingin mendapatkan perempuan ini di ranjangmu sebagai penghangat ruanganmu. Aaarrrgh . . .'_ logika Sasuke kembali menyentak-nyentak menyadarkan pemuda itu.

Tak lama kemudia Hinata merasakan seringai Sasuke di lehernya dan−

CUP

"Aah . . ." Hinata merasakan sakit pada lehernya. Bersamaan dengan itu ia merasakan gigi serta bibir Sasuke menempel di lehernya. Hinata segera sadar dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan pada lehernya. Ia baru saja member tanda kepemilikan pada lehernya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi akhirnya Hinata melakukan aksinya.

DUK . . .!

"Aaauuuuu, sialan kau Hyuga" umpat Sasuke keras sambil mengerang jatuh ke tanah.

Hinata barusanya memanfaatkan keadaan dengan menendang bagian vital pemuda itu sesaat setelah pemuda itu memberinya kiss mark.

"Haah hah haah, sekarang kau lihat Uchiha. Kau kira kau siapa bisa memperlakukanku seperti itu. Ingat Uchiha jangan pernah bermain-main denganku" Hinata memakinya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" erang Sasuke sambil memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada Hinata yang berdiri panik.

"Yang kulakukan adalah memusnakan masa depanmu yang akan membahayakan masa depan banyak orang Uchiha"

"Apa maksudmu, bodoh"

"Pikir saja dengan otak kerdilmu!" setelah itu ia langsung meninggalkan Sasuke di tanah yang masih mengadu kesakitan sambil memegangi masa depannya yang baru saja dirusak Hinata.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang pergi menjauh ke arah stasiun bawah tanah. Sambil meringis menatapnya.

"Lihat apa yang kubawa. Dan kupastikan kau akan kembali padaku" ujar Sasuke senang sambil menggenggam sesuatu yang tidak begitu berharga namun cukup dibutuhkan oleh Hinata.

.

.

Sesampainya di kereta Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bangku penumpang dengan kesal. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding kereta. Tanpa sadar jarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja disentuh Sasuke

' _Lembut'_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, iiiissssssshh" Hinata memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hei nona muda apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya lelaki tua yang duduk di samping Hinata.

"Ah− aku baik-baik saja tuan" Hinata menjawab lelaki tua itu sambil meringis.

"Apakah kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu" tanyanya lagi dengan muka cuek dan terkesan datar.

"A-apa?. M-maksudku aku tidak memiliki pacar tuan" jawab Hinata kaget dengan pertanyaan lelaki tua itu yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Hei, anak muda kau pikir karena kau lebih muda dariku kau bisa membohongiku? Justru sebaliknya jika itu berhubungan dengan percintaan aku jauh lebih berbakat darimu"

"Haaa . . ." Hinata dibuat terbengong-bengong dengan pernyataan lelaki tua di sampingnya.

"Hapus lipstikmu yang melebar kemana-mana itu. Begitu kesalnya kah kau dengan kekasihmu yang menciummu dengan ganas hingga tak menyadari lipstikmu telah keluar dari jalurnya" sindirnya tajam

Hinata yang mengetahui maksud lelaki tua itu langsung membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia segera mengambil handphonenya dan melihat pantulan dirinya pada lensa kameranya. Ia terbelalak melihat karya gemilang Uchiha itu pada lipstik di bibirnya. Hinata memutar matanya kesal dengan ulah Uchiha Sasuke yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh di depan umum.

Kemudian ia segera membersihkan lipstiknya, matanya tak sengaja melirik ke arah penumpang yang ada di kereta ini. Tanpa disadarinya ada cukup banyak pasang mata yang melihat dirinya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi mulai dari jijik, geli, maklum dan sebagainya dan terakhir tatapannya bertemu dengan lelaki tua di sampingnya yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia segera menundukkan pandangannya takut-takut.

"T-terimkasih telah memberitahuku tuan" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk malu dan takut. Sedangkan lelaki tua itu hanya mendengus.

Cukup lama Hinata menunggu kereta yang membawanya ke kedai tempat ia bekerja sejak percakapannya dengan lelaki tua disampingnya. Hinata yang bosan menunggu melirikan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri tidak sengaja melihat lelaki tua di sampingnya menggigil kedinginan tanpa _scarf_ di lehernya pada musim dingin ini.

' _Lelaki tua yang malang, dia memang baik tapi menjengkelkan'_

Kemudian Hinata melepaskan _scarf_ yang dipakainya dan melilitkan kepada leher lelaki tua itu yang yang tertidur sambil tertunduk. Ia memasangkannya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati takut membangunkan lelaki tua itu sebelum ia menyemburkan api panas melalui mulutnya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi berpasang-pasang mata melihat aksinya, namun Hinata memilih mengabaikan keberadaannya dan bersikap seolah tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Tak lama kemudian lelaki tua itu bangun dan melihat Hinata yang masih menghadap ke arahnya. Ia memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak muda?"

"T-tidak ada" jawab Hinata takut-takut.

"Benarkah?"

"I-iya"

Tanpa diketahui Hinata bibir pria lelaki tua itu terangkat sedikit sambil melirik _scarf_ yang tiba-tiba melingkar di lehernya. Matanya yang tajam menangkap sesuatu yang terabaikan keberadaanya oleh Hinata dan kembali menjaili Hinata.

"Ada apa dengan lehermu?"

Hinata memberinya pandangan penuh tanya dengan alisnya yang terangkat naik.

"Ck, bercak merah pada lehermu"

"Aaah . . . . i-itu serangga. Ya i-itu digigit serangga" ujarnya sambil terus menunduk. Sedangkan lelaki paruh baya dan penumpang lain yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi menahan senyum.

Hinata kemudian segera menaikkan kerah sweaternya hingga mencapai lehernya.

Tak lama kemudian kereta berhenti dan orang-orang bersiap untuk turun dari kereta.

Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Sebelum pergi tak lupa ia membungkukkan baadannya kepada pria tua tadi sambil menunduk dalam.

Jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 06.43 membuat Hinata mempercepat perjalanannya. Seandainya Uchiha itu tak datang Hinata saat ini sudah pasti berada di toko bersiap-siap membukanya. Karena kedai buka pukul 07.00 sangat awal memang dibandingkan dengan toko-toko umumnya yang buka pukul delapan.

"Maaf aku terlambat paman" ujar Hinata kepada paman Teuchi selaku pemilik kedai Hinata bekerja.

"Hm, baiklah cepat siapkan meja-meja ini dan bergegaslah ke dapur"

"Baik"

Hinata segera membersihkan meja pelanggan dan membantu karyawan di dapur. Membuat adonan berbagai macam roti yang menjadi andalan kedai Teuchi ini. harga kaki lima rasa bintang lima begitulah kira-kira orang-menyebut kedai milik paman Teuchi ini.

"Apakah kau sakit Nata-chan" tanya salah satu pegawai kedai itu.

"Tidak Ayumi-san aku baik-baik saja" Hinata memberinya senyum meyakinkan sambil terus membuat adonan kue.

"Kenapa kamu tidak melepas mantelmu?"

"Hm, ku kira udara cukup dingin. Aku lupa membawa scarfku" tiba-tiba wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

"Oooh begitu pantas saja wajahmu memerah. Baiklah karena hari ini akhir pekan semangatlah membuat kuenya Nata-chan pasti akan ada banyak pengunjung memenuhi kedai ini"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Ayumi-san aku sudah siaaap" Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil menampilkan ototnya yang tidak seberapa besar kepada Ayumi. Keduanya kemudian tertawa bersama.

Sesuai dengan jadwal kedai buka pukul 07.00 tepat. Dan sesuai dengan prediksi, kedai sangat ramai dipenuhi pengunjung hingga tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore.

"Hinata tolong bantu sebentar sebelum kau pulang" seru paman Teuchi yang berada di meja kasir membantu karyawanmya.

"Tentu paman, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tolong kau bantu Hideki mencatat pesanan pelanggan Nata-chan. Kelihatannya dia kewalahan"

"Baik" Hinata kemudian mengambil _notes_ dan bulpoin untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan.

"Hinata-nee bisa bantu aku mencatat pesanan pemuda di ujung sana" ujar Hideki sambil menunjuk pemuda yang dimaksud dengan dagunya.

"Tentu" tak lama kemudian Hinata berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang di maksud.

"Permisi tuan, anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya Hinata kepada pemuda yang menutupi mukanya dengan Koran.

"Berikan aku secangkir kopi dan _cheesecake"_ pemuda itu kemudian menurunkan Koran yang dibacanya.

"Secangkir kopi dan _cheesecake._ Ada lagi yang ingin kau pes−" selesai mencatat pesanan pemuda tersebut Hinata mendongak untuk memastikan pesanan milik pemuda tersebut dan alangka terkejutnya ia saat megetahui pemuda yang memesan itu

Tbc

Sekali lagi gua mau ngucapin beribu-ribu maaf yang seeeeeeeedalam-dalamnya kepada semua readers. Gua kira chap 3 ini juga bakalan update kilat eeeh gak taunya molor juga. Semua ini berdasarkan sikon yang terjadi hehehe maaf.

Gua mohon please jangan bosen-bosen kangen, kritik, review peluk cium boleh deh ajuga deh buat gua hahaha asal jangan minta uang aja dah. Sejujurnya gua masih berharap readers masih mau baca karya gua karena semua masukan dan semangat kalian yang bikin gua semangat dalam menceritan dongeng ini.

Semoga chapter tiga ini bisa ngobatin para reader yang pensaran dan kangen. Yaa harapan gua sih masih banyak yang penasaran dan kangen hohoho. Kalopun kagak yaa gak papalah, tapi moga-moga digantikan dengan readers yang lain. Ibarat pepatah mati satu tumbuh seribu hahaha. Tapi janganlaaah kalo bisa nambah readers aja jangan ngurangin hehehe.

Author Hinata sentries yang gua suka tuh Shiorinsan sampe sakarang gua nunggu kelanjutan Lawless yang uda gua baca sejak gua smp sampek sekarang sama Prince of sharingan yang bikin Feel My Soul dan sekarang gua juga nunggu kelanjutan ceritanya yang Bleeding Hurt. Oooh so sweet banget. Nah kenapa jadi cerita map guys hehehe

Oh ya lupa selamat taun baru buat semuar readers #maaptelat

.

.

-Kapan adegan itunya? Sabar ya pak buk gua juga cari timing yang tepat. Karena kalo kebanyakan enek juga hahaha

-Hubungan Hinata dan Gaara? Yaaa gitulah kakak adek no flirting", kissing" ato apapun itu yang menjurus ke cintalah

-Peggunaan kata wanita terlalu tua? Yaa terimakasih atas koreksinya hehehe.

Surabaya, 20 Januari 2016

Salam Hangat

LeaHarrold


	4. Chapter 4

" _Permisi tuan, anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya Hinata kepada pemuda yang menutupi mukanya dengan Koran._

" _Berikan aku secangkir kopi dan_ _cheese cake"_ _pemuda itu kemudian menurunkan Koran yang dibacanya._

" _Secangkir kopi dan_ _cheesecake._ _Ada lagi yang ingin kau pes_ _−"_ _selesai mencatat pesanan pemuda tersebut Hinata mendongak untuk memastikan pesanan milik pemuda tersebut dan alangka terkejutnya ia saat megetahui pemuda yang memesan itu_

 **I'm Without You**

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pairing: Sasuke and Hinata (fiction canon)**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Rated: Semi M**

"Lama tidak berjumpa Hyuga Hinata?" ujar seorang di depan Hinata dengan senyum sarkatis menghiasi wajahnya.

Setelah menyadari kebodohannya Hinata segera berdehem kecil guna menghilangkan rasa terkejut yang sempat menghampirinya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Tuan. Secangkir kopi dan _cheese cake_. Ada lagi yang ingin anda inginkan?" tanya Hinata berusaha seprofesional mungkin.

"Tentu, aku ingin kau duduk disini menemaniku menyantap kudapanku"

"Maaf Tuan kami tidak menyediakan menu yang anda inginkan. Pesanan anda akan segera kami antar." Hinata segera meninggalkan meja itu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau _masih_ seorang Hyuga" ujar pria dibelakangnya cukup lantang sambil menekankan "masih" untuk di dengar Hinata yang pergi menjauh.

"Itu urusaan anda bukan urusan saya. Sebab saya tidak pernah memperkenalkan diri kepada anda." Hinata tersenyum manis kepada.

Hinata kembali ke dapur dengan tampang kesal, sejenak ia berdiri bersendekap menyandarkan diri pada pantry. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak menetralisir pening yang tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang itu" ujarnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Nama "Baka Otouto" terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

"Bisa pinjamkan flatmu untukku?" Jawabnya datar.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Orang tua itu mulai kesal dengan pintu apartemenku kurasa."

Hinata mendengus sejenak mendengar penuturan adiknya. "Kenapa dia bisa begitu? apa yang kau perbuat?"

"Bukan hal yang besar" jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Katakan!" bentak Hinata pada ponselnya.

Terdengar deheman sejenak. "Aku mengahajar anak koleganya" terdengar suara dengusan Gaara antara geli dan muak.

"Ya tuhan Gaara. Apa lagi yang kaulakan. Tidak bisakah kau sehari saja menjadi anak yang manis. Kau tahu kau benar-benar adik yang menyebalkan." Ujar Hinata marah-marah.

"Sudahlah Hinata nee, jemput aku sekarang di bar X aku kehabisan uang. Oh, bawalah uang berlebih. Percayalah"

Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil mengatupkan rahangnya dengan kuat.

"Tunggu sampai aku menghajarmu anak bodoh." setelah itu Hinata langsung memutuskan sambungannya dan menyambar tasnya yang tersimpan di biliknya.

"Hm, Paman Teuchi bolehkan aku pulang sekarang. Anak bodoh itu berulah lagi" ujar Hinata kepada Paman Teuchi yang membantu karyawannya di kasir. Kemudian Paman Teuchi menyunggingkan senyum kepada Hinata.

"Aku munyakai jiwa muda pada adikmu Hinata" ujar Paman Teuchi sambil terkekeh pelan.

Hinata dibuat melongo dengan tanggapan Paman Teuchi terhadap apa yang selama ini Gaara lakukan.

"Terkadang aku berpikir Paman lebih pantas menjadi kakaknya daripada aku" ujar Hinata dengan tampang malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hahaha sudahlah saat dewasa nanti dia akan menjadi pemuda yang dapat diandalkan"

"Dia sudah dewasa paman." Hinata memutar sebal matanya.

"Belum Hinata, dia sedang menuju masa itu. Bawakan ini untuknya dan kau tidak akan menolak kue ini Hinata. Sebab aku memberikannya untuk Gaara bukan untukmu." Paman Teuchi mengerlingkan matanya kepada Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas kasar. Entah dia tak tahu bagaimana lagi membalas semua kebaikan Paman Teuchi, ia menganggap Hinata dan Gaara selayaknya anaknya sendiri.

"Terima kasih paman. Semoga saja anak bodoh itu segera sadar setelah memakan kue buatanmu ini." Ujar Hinata sambil menerima kotak kue dari Paman Teuchi.

"Begitu lebih baik Hinata" Kemudian Hinata memeluk Paman Teuchi sejenak. "Dan hot chocolate ini untukmu. Essst-tidak ada penolakan. Ini untuk menghangatkan badanmu"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menerimanya." Ujar Hinata

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu Paman. Sampai jumpa besok" Hinata melambaikan tangan kepada Paman Teuchi sambil berjalan meninggalkan toko. Saat mencapai pintu depan tiba-tiba suara yang membuatnya kesal tadi mengiterupsinya. Sejanak Hinata bersyukur ia dapat melupakan pria tersebut akibat Gaara. Untuk saat itu Hinata berterimkasih kepada adik bodohnya itu.

"Kau berusaha menghindariku Hinata"

Hinata kembali menghela napas sebal. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas kasar dalam sehari ini. Hinata segera menatap pria tersebut dan memandangnya malas.

"Aku bukan pengecut sepertimu _masih_ Hyuga Neji. Sesekali nikmatilah hidupmu dengan tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain atau kau akan mati tanpa pernah mencicipi manisnya hidup" Ujar Hinata malas dan segera melenggang keluar toko tanpa memerdulikan tatapan Neji yang sempat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

Dengan begitu Hinata segera berjalan menuju stasiun kereta sambil menghirup udara segar dengan senyum yang mengembang luar biasa lebarnya. Ia pun merasa sangat lega bisa membalas kata-kata Neji. Mengingat Hinata yang dulu adalah sosok yang pendiam.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Hinata sampai di tempat yang ditunjukan Gaara. Hinata memasuki bar tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat yang dapat tertangkap oleh retina matanya.

Hinata adalah perempuan dewasa yang tentu saja pernah pergi ke bar bersama teman-temannya. Jadi bukan hal baru lagi bagi Hinata jika harus pergi ke bar. Hanya saja bar yang selama ini Hinata dan teman-temannya datangi adalah bar sederhana dengan fasilitas apa adanya. Bukan bar dengan fasilitas kelas atas seperti yang Hinata datangi kali ini. Bar ini menyuguhkan segala kemewahan yang dibutuhkan pemuda-pemuda ataupun lelaki atau wanita tua berkantung tebal yang membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar hiburan. Interior yang menghiasi bar ini menunjukan kesan elegan dan angkuh pemiliknya.

Beberapa diantara pengunjung di bar ini menatap Hinata. Hinata seakan sadar dia sama sekali tidak cocok berada di tempat ini. _Minidress_ seharga ribuan dollar yang perempuan-perempuan ini gunakan seakan menunjukkan tempat ini tidak hanya tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temanmu selepas kerja.

Meski begitu tidak satu pun dari penjaga di bar ini yang mengusir Hinata pergi meski tampang Hinata biasa sangat biasa saja.

Sebelum memasuki tempat ini penjaga di depan memintanya menunjukan tanda pengenalnya dan juga _member card_ yang tentu saja Hinata tidak punya.

Kemudian penjaga tersebut bertanya. "Kau membawa cukup uang nona ?"

"Kurasa cukup" cicit Hinata. Setelah menyelidiki penampilan Hinata beberapa saat penjaga tersebut membiarkan Hinata masuk dengan menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya ke dalam pintu masuk.

Kesal tidak juga menemuka Gaara akhirnya Hinata menelponnya.

"Kau dimana bodoh?" kalimat pertama yang menyapa indera pendengaran Gaara saat ia mengangkat telpon dari kakaknya.

"Tenanglah Hinata-nee, aku dapat melihatmu dari tempatku. Aku berada di arah pukul 10 dari tempatmu berdiri. Aku akan melambaikan tanganku." Ujar Gaara.

Kemudian setelah mendengar interuksi dari Gaara. Hinata segera mencari-cari keberadaan Gaara setelah menemukan lengan adiknya yang melambai-lambai, Hinata segera mematikan ponselnya dan berjalan tegesa-gesa ke arah Gaara.

Setelah sampai dihadapan Garaa, Hinata langsung memukul kepala adiknya dengan tas yang dibawanya.

"Au, sakit hentikan bodoh. Kau membuat kita menjadi bahan tontonan" ujar Gaara sambil melindungi kepalanya dari hantaman maut Hinata.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuat kita menjadi tontonan heh?. Kau pikir siapa yang membuat masalah?" setelah puas menghajar adiknya dan kebetulan ia juga kehabisan tenaga Hinata akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Gaara. Masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Tapi kau tak perlu melakukan hal bodoh itu?" Gaara membela diri. Kemudian Hinata segara memberikan pelototan kepada Gaara.

"Bayar hutangmu sekarang juga, dan kita pulang" kemudian Hinata memberikan dompetnya kepada Gaara. Gaara menggumam dan menerima dopet Hinata. Kemudian ia pergi membayar tagihannya. Hinata yang duduk sendirian tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang ada di otak anak itu" ujarnya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian Gaara kembali. Kemudian ia mengembalikan dompet Hinata. Hinata kemudian mengecek isi dompetnya. Ia terheran uangnya masih utuh, kemudian ia menatap Gaara heran.

Mengerti degan tatapan bingung kakanya Gaara segera menjelaskan. "Uangmu tidak cukup, jadi aku menggunkan kartu debetmu mengingat tidak ada kartu kredit di dalam dompetmu"

"Berapa?"

Gaara memberikan billnya kepada Hinata. Hinata mengambil bill tersebut masih menatap Gaara. Kemudian Hinata terkejut melihat nominal yang tertera di bill tesebut dapat ia gunakan untuk membayar uang 2 semester kuliahnya sekaligus. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Kemudian tanpa Gaara ketahui Hinata kembali memukulnya dengan dompetnya.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Gaara" Gaara yang kesakitan akhirnya memegang kedua tangan Hinata dengan sedikit susah payah.

"Tenangalah, aku akan menggantinya"

"Awas saja kalau tidak" setelah dirasa cukup tenang Gaara akhirnya melepaskan tangan Hinata. "Apakah ini anggur? " tanya Hinata

"Iya" jawab Gaara ragu.

"Sayang jika membayar mahal dan kau meyianyiakannya." Setelah itu Hinata menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas yang ada hingga penuh. Kemudian meneguknya hingga tandas. Gaara melongo melihat tindakan kakaknya tersebut. Kemudian keduanya saling melihat dan tertawa.

"Baiklah ayo pulang." Ajak Hinata.

"Hm" Jawab Gaara masih dengan sisa tawanya melihat kelakuan kakaknya.

Hinata dan Gaara akhirnya keluar dari bar. Seorang valet kemudian memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Gaara. "Suruh Hidan mengantar mobilku ke apartemen." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Hinata dan Gaara pergi menuju ke stasiun kereta.

"Kenapa tidak membawa mobilmu?" tanya Hinata di dalam kereta.

"Aku sedikit mabuk. Mengingat kau baru saja meneguk segelas penuh anggur aku juga tidak bisa memintamu mengemudi nee" jelasnya

"Hm, baiklah. Oh, aku lupa. Ini Paman Teuchi membawakanmu kue. Makanlah" Hinata memberikan kue yang tadi dibawanya.

"Terima kasih" kemudian Gaara membuka kotak kue tersebut. Matanya berbinar melihat tiramitsu kesukaannya. Kemudian ia segera memakan kue tersebut. Hinata tersenyum melihat Gaara yang seperti ini. Gaara yang manis seperti saat ia kecil dulu yang matanya selalu berbinar melihat makanan kesukaannya.

"Kau tidurlah diapartemenmu sendiri. Jangan menambah masalah"

"Tapi dia selalu datang ke apartemenku."

"Minta maaflah kepadanya."

"Itu perkara mudah."

"Kalau mudah kenapa tidak kau lakukan."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya juga begitu?" Hinata terdiam sejenak mendengar kalimat Gaara.

"Maaf" sadar dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya Gaara segera meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa. Baiklah urus dirimu." Ada jeda sejenak. Kemudian Hinata menatap Gaara "Kumohon berhentilah membuat masalah."

Melihat gurat lelah di mata Hinata, Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Suara pemberitahuan pemberhentian stasiun selanjutnya akan segera tiba menginterupsi aksi berbincang-bincang para penumpang.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah adik favoritku sekaligus keluarga favoritku. Jadi aku-" Hinata adalah seorang penyayang hanya saja ia sedikit sulit dalam pengungkapan. Namun akhirnya ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus. "Aku tidak suka jika hal yang buruk menimpamu mengerti. Sebab hanya kau yang dapat kupukuli hingga puas." Hinata kemudian menyeringai diiukuti dengan Gaara.

Laju kereta melambat, penumpang yang turun bersiap-siap keluar.

"Baiklah aku harus pulang. Aku menyayangimu" keduanya kemudian berpelukan.

Setelah kereta benar-benar berhenti dan pintu kereta terbuka Hinata segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kereta.

"Jika tidak ingin tidur di apartemen, tidurlah di apartemen temanmu" teriak Hinata sebelum benar-benar keluar. Hinata tersenyum dan memberikan jempolnya.

Kemudian melambaikan tangan kepada kereta yang membawa Gaara ke stasiun berikutnya.

Hinata berjalan ke flatnya. Udara malam yang semakin dingin di musim dingin seperti ini membuat Hinata harus merapatkan mantelnya. Menghalau angin yang ingin menyentuh kulitnya. Hinata berjalan sedikit terhuyung. "Anggur sialan" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata bukanlah perempuan yang kebal dengan alkohol yang berkadar tinggi. Setelah bersusah payah berjalan mencapai flatnya. Akhirnya Hinata sampai di depan pintu flatnya. Ia segera merogo tasnya mencari kunci flatnya. Ia mengobrak-abrik seluruh tasnya. Dan hasilnya nol. Ia tidak dapat menemukan kunci flatnya. Karena kesal kemudian ia menumpahkan seluruh isi tasnya ke lantai dan mencari-cari kuncinya. Kemudian ia merogo saku celana dan mantelnya, masih saja ia tidak menemukannya.

"Aaaaarrgh" Hinata berteriak frustasi. Ia akhirnya membanting tasnya. Memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Suara gemerincing di depannya membuatnya membuka mata. Ia melihat kunci flatnya bergelantung-gelantung tertiup angin dalam genggaman seseorang di depan wajahnya. Baru saja ia ingin mengambilnya, kemudian dalam sekejap kunci tersebut hilang. Hinata mendongak melihat siapa yang dengan kurang ajar mengambil kuncinya.

"Kau sedang mencari benda ini Hyuga" ujar Sasuke di depannya dengan seringai kemenangan.

"Berikan kunci itu sialan." Desis Hinata.

"Dengan senang hati jika kau mau menciumku" ujar Sasuke masih degan seringai di wajahnya yang tidak akan hilang.

"Tidak akan. Sekalipun kau adalah lelaki terakhir di dunia ini, baka."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Nikmati malammu yang indah di bawah taburan bintang yang gemilang dan angin yang membelai kulitmu"

Hinata berlari menerjang Sasuke "Berikan kunci itu sialaaaaaaan". Mendengar hentakan kaki Sasuke segera berbalik dan dengan gerakan spontan Sasuke menghindari tubuh Hinata yang menerjangnya.

BRUK

Terdengar bunyi yang cukup keras. Hinata terjerembab jatuh ke tanah. Hinata merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan kembali menghadap Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

Sasuke terkejut melihat darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dan ada sedikit luka di dahinya. Wajah yang memerah antara kesal, malu dan kedinginan desertai dengan mata lebar yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk segera menelanjanginya dan mengajaknya berdansa di ranjangnya sekarang juga.

Hinata berjalan dengan napas memburu dengan tangan terkepal siap memukul Sasuke saat ini juga. Saat tepat dihadapan Sasuke, Hinata siap melayangkan pukulannya. Namun dengan sigap Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata. Sadar satu tangannya dalam cengkraman Sasuke, Hinata mencoba menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menahan kedua tangannya.

"Diamlah bodoh!" teriak Sasuke di depan wajah Hinata. Membuat Hinata terdiam seketika, saat ini Sasuke terlihat sangat menakutkan di depan Hinata. Wajahnya terlihat garang dengan rahang yang terkatup keras, obsidiannya memancarkan kilau kemerahan. Hinata tidak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia sering menyaksikan Sasuke mengumpat kepadanya tapi tidak dengan ekspresi yang seperti ini.

Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya kepada tangan Hinata. Namun Hinata seolah mati rasa ia hanya berdiri dengan raut muka ketakutan, normalnya ia akan segera berlari melihat kesempatan ini. Jarak keduanya sangat dekan hanya 5 cm. Kemudian Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sapu tangannya. Melihat pergerakan tangan Sasuke menuju wajahnya, Hinata segera memejamkan kedua matanya takut jika Sasuke akan memukulnya. Hinata merasakan sapu tangan tersebut menekan area hidungnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ujar Sasuke dengan suara rendah. "Buka matamu." Hinata masih belum mau membuka matanya.

"Kubilang buka matamu" ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit marah. Membuat Hinata segera membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"Aku hanya membersihkan darah di hidungmu. Jika saja kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu kau tidak akan mendapatkan luka ini. Cukup mintalah baik-baik. Aku akan memberikannya kepadamu".

Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar sedangkan Hinata hanya terbengong-bengong mendengar penuturannya. Dan terdiam tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?" tanya Sasuke perlahan kepada Hinata.

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama dan mencekam diantara keduanya. Masih dengan kesadarannya yang sedikit tersisa Hinata mencoba memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan.

"K-Kau men-. T-tidak aku t-tidak takut padamu" ucap Hinata mencoba berani

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tatap aku saat kau bicara." Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Hinata berdecak pelan. Meski begitu Sasuke mendengarnya.

"A-akutidaktakutpadamu" ujarnya cepat. Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku senang jika kau tidak takut padaku" Hinata tekejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke ia segera mendongak melihat Sasuke hingga tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Sepertinya aku ingin lebih dari sekedar memilikimu di ranjangku."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Bersiap-siaplah" Hinata semakin terbengong-bengong dengan perkataan Sasuke yang tidak dimengertinya. "Mungkin setelah ini kau akan sibuk denganku. Karena aku akan lebih sering mengganggumu. Percayalah"

"B-Berikan kunci itu padaku" bingung dan kesal dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Hinata kembali teringat dengan kunci flatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum menanggapinya. Namun tanpa Hinata sangka Sasuke segera memberikan kuncinya dengan mudahnya.

"Istirahatlah, kita masih memiliki banyak permainan yang akan menguras tanaga mungkin"

"P-pergilah!" Hinata kemudian berbalik menuju ke flatnya. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah tiba-tiba saja pergelangan tangannya ditarik dengan keras. Hingga cukup membuatnya tersentak dan berbalik. Kemudian dirasanya sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menginvasi bibirnya.

'Sial, kedua' umpatnya dalam hati. Ini kedua kalinya Sasuke menciumnya.

Hinata masih terkejut dengan bola matanya yang melebar sedangkan Sasuke sudah memejamkan matanya menikamati ciumannya dengan Hinata. Kemudian ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi kecupan yang membuat Hinata sadar. Hinata segera memejamkan matanya tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendorong dada bidang Sasuke. Namun rasa hangat di bibirnya seolah membuatnya tak bertenaga. Sasuke segera mencengkram sebelah tangannya dan tangannya yang lain melingkari pingganng Hinata memperpendek jarak antara keduanya.

Setelah cukup lama Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata kemudian ia melumatnya. Sasuke sadar bahwa hanya dia yang aktif dalam permainan ini sedangkan Hinata sedari tadi menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Setelah puas bermain dengan bibir Hinata, Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya.

Ia kemudian menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hinata.

"Buka matamu" Sasuke berdecak pelan "Kubilang buka matamu."

Hinata kemudian perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Matanya terus menunduk mengingat jarak wajahnya dengan Sasuke yang sangat dekat hingga bibir mereka masih sedikit bersentuhan.

"Lihat aku" Retina Hinata perlahan memandang obsidian kelam milik Sasuke.

"Dua. Ini kedua kalinya aku menciummu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya bibirmu selalu saja menarik bibirku untuk menciumnya."

"Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang juga" kemudian Sasuke kembali mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Setidaknya ucapkan terimkasih karena aku menemukan kuncimu"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya kepada Hinata dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang merona hebat.

Tbc

Hallo pembaca setia tercinta. Yang jelas dan begitu jelas saya mau minta maaf karena update lamanya kebangetan emang. Terus juga mau bilang terimakasih buat yang uda review, favorite, follow dan silent reader mungkin yang ada hahaha.

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya semoga cerita saya bir lebih baik lagi. Thanks a lot semuanyaaaaaaaaa yang sudah mendukung saya. Peluk, cium buat kalian semua kali aja ada reader cowok yang nyantol, ups (What's, god killing me now)

Ok gaes sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya ya.

Suarabaya, 28 Desember 2016

Salam hangat

Lea Harrold


	5. Chapter 5

" _Buka matamu" Sasuke berdecak pelan "Kubilang buka matamu."_

 _Hinata kemudian perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Matanya terus menunduk mengingat jarak wajahnya dengan Sasuke yang sangat dekat hingga bibir mereka masih sedikit bersentuhan._

" _Lihat aku" Retina Hinata perlahan memandang obsidian kelam milik Sasuke._

" _Dua. Ini kedua kalinya aku menciummu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya bibirmu selalu saja menarik bibirku untuk menciumnya."_

" _Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang juga" kemudian Sasuke kembali mengecup bibirnya pelan._

" _Setidaknya ucapkan terimkasih karena aku menemukan kuncimu"_

 _Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya kepada Hinata dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang merona hebat._

 **I'm Without You**

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pairing: Sasuke and Hinata (fiction canon)**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Rated: Semi M**

Hinata memandang ke luar jendela, sambil menopang dagunya. Entah kenapa kali ini pelajaran yang di sukainya tidak lebih menarik dari awan yang menggantung di langit. Ia seakan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berpikir jernih kali ini. Ia hanya merasa sangat lelah, sungguh sangat lelah.

"Nona Hyuga apakah pelajaranku terlalu membosankan bagimu?" Hinata tersentak kaget saat Kakashi Senpai menginterupsi lamunannya.

"T-tidak sensei, maafkan aku" Hinata tertunduk malu akibat teguran halus guru yang memiliki banyak fans di kampusnya ini. Masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya menambah kesan misterius bagi guru dengan surai perak tersebut.

"Hm tidak biasanya kau mengabaikan kelasku Hyuga Hinata. Kau tidak perlu khawatir kau sudah ku maafkan" ujar Kakashi sensei dengan santai

"T-terima kasih sensei"

"Bagaimanapun juga kau akan mendapatkan detensi dariku walaupun aku sudah memaafkanmu. Usai kelas temui aku" senyum ramah terpatri di wajah guru eksentrik tersebut.

Hinata menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab dengan lirih "Baiklah sensei"

Sakura mengerut khawatir melihat sahabatnya terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya " Apa kau baik-baik saja Hinata? Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya."

Mendengar Sakura mengkhawatirkannya Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan senyum terbaiknya "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Sakura, tapi sungguh aku baik-baik saja"

Kakashi senpai menutup bukunya tiba-tiba, membuat seisi kelas terdiam. Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah kebiasan guru berambut perak itu jika kelasnya telah selesai, namun ini baru setengah jam pelajaran yang artinya 1,5 jam kemudian kelas akan usai.

"Karena hari ini cuaca terlalu dingin dan serial terbaru film kesukaanku telah tayang. Jadi kelas sampai di sini"

Kelas hening beberapa saat

"Benarkah sensei?" tanya Naruto yang kebetulan mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Kau ingin aku berubah pikiran Naruto?"

"Narutooooooooooooo" seketika kegaduhan dengan beberapa botol minuman yang melayang ke arah pemuda matahari itu. "Tidak sensei, maafkan naruto. Selamat menikmati filmnya sensei" sahut Ino cepat dengan senyum seribu jari dan telapak tangan yang melambai-lambai di depan dada.

"Kau sangat pengertian Yamanaka-san, baiklah nikmati hari kalian juga. Dan Hyuga jangan lupa detensimu" Kakashi sensei keluar kelas setelah mengatakan hal tersebut dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang di wajahnya.

Hinata melihat teman-temannya yang menatap iba kepadaya sambil memberikan dukungan melalui kepalan tangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Suara Kakashi sensei terdengar dari dalam menginzinkan Hinata untuk masuk.

"Ne, Hinata duduklah" Kakashi sensei mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. "Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang menyita pikiranmu saat ini, namun seperti yang kau tahu aku tidak menyukai idemu itu Nona Hyuga."

"Maafkan aku sensei, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" wajah Hinata tertunduk lesu

"Iya-iya, nah seperti yang kukatakan aku akan pergi menonton film. Namun ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan, kau tidak perlu khawatir ini bukan tugas yang sulit. Aku hanya ingin kau menyampaikan tugas ekonomi lingkungan ini di kelas C" kemudian Kakashi Senpai menjelaskan tugas yang akan diberikan pada kelas tersebut. Sesekali Hinata mengangguk paham saat Kakashi Senpai bertanya padanya.

"Baiklah Hyuga aku percayakan tugas ini padamu. Pastikan mereka mengumpulkan tugas ini, jika tidak kau juga harus bertanggung jawab Hyuga" jelas Kakashi dengan tersenyum hendak membuka pintu sebelum mendengar gumaman Hinata yang cukup jelas untuk sebuah gumaman.

"Kelas C ya…." ucapnya lirih.

"Ada masalah Hyuga?"

Hinata tersentak kaget ternyata guru tampan tersebut belum pergi dari ruangannya dan mendengarnya pula. Kemudian ia menggeleng cepat sebagai jawabannya. " _Tentu saja itu kelas paling bermasalah dengan segala ketenaran, keabsurd-an dan kekayaan mereka_ " jawab hinata dalam hati

" _Ganbatte ne_ Hinata" sedang Hinata memasang senyum terpaksa untuk melepas kepergian guru nyetriknya satu itu.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan tugas barunya Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas C. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berbeda antara kelas A, B atau C. Hanya saja jenis makhluk yang ada di hadapannya ini saja yang membuat kelas ini sangat terkenal seantero kampus. Hinata memegang gagang pintu cukup lama untuk sekedar mendorongnya saja. Ia menutup matanya dan mulutnya yang mungil bergerak-gerak halus memanjatkan keselamatan baginya kepada tuhan. Setelah mengangguk yakin ia mendorong pintu tersebut terbuka.

Riuh tawa, umpatan dan candaan seketika menyerbu indra pendengaran Hinata. Sejenak kelas menjadi hening dengan seluruh pandangan menuju ke arah Hinata. Sedetik kemudian riuh ramai kembali terdengar, Hinata bagaikan iklan yang kebetulan melintas di kelas mereka. Perlahan Hinata berdiri di depan kelas.

"T-t-tolong pe-perhatiannya" ucap Hinata lirih. Tidak ada yang berubah, ia mencoba lebih keras hingga mencoba sangat keras hanya satu yang berubah kelas menjadi lebih ramai.

" _Demi tuhan ada apa dengan kelas ini_ " batin Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan" seseorang beranjak mendekat ke arah Hinata. Hinata terlihat mundur menghindari pemuda dengan kulit pucat dan senyum misterius. Tubuhnya semakin mendekat hingga terasa menghimpit Hinata, hampir saya Hinata melayangkan pukulan jika tidak merasakan tubuh pemuda itu mulai beranjak pergi darinya. Pemuda itu bernama Himura Sai yang kebetulan berada dalam peristiwa yang menimpa Gaara beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah mendapatkan kapur yang berada di belakang Hinata, Sai kembali tersenyum misterius dan menggambar pada papan tulis berbagai macam binatang dengan wajah teman-temannya di bagian kepala.

"Ehm, ada tugas untuk kelas ini dari Kakashi Sensei" Hinata memberanikan diri mendekati Sai dan menyodorkan kertas kepada Sai.

"Aku bukan ketua kelas" Sai menjawab tanpa melihat langsung pada Hinata.

"L-lalu siapa?"

"Shikamaru" jawabnya singkat masih fokus dengan gambarannya.

"B-bisa kau beri tahu aku yang mana Shikamaru"

Kemudian Sai menoleh dengan senyum yang tak sampai mata kepada Hinata "Kau mengganggu sekali"

Hinata tersentak mendengar jawaban Sai yang sangat lugas. "Ah maafkan aku" setelah itu Hinata menunduk. Mengerti percuma untuk menanyakan ketua kelas kepada murid di kelas ini, Hinata kembali mencoba menyampaikan tugas yang seharusnya memang ia sampaikan. Kesal setelah mencoba untuk meminta perhatian dari mulai dengan suara halus hingga keras akhirnya Hinata menggebrak papan di belakangnya dengan penghapus.

BRAK!

Seketika kelas menjadi hening dan tatapan tajam mengarah pada Hinata.

"Kau sedang mencari masalah" tanya seseorang dengan tindik di sebagian wajahnya.

"T-tidak. Aku hanya menyampaikan tugas Kakashi Sensei"

"Bukankah kau saudara setan merah itu" tanya pemuda itu lagi

"M-m-maaf ?"

"Yang berkelahi dengan Uchiha beberapa hari lalu"

"Ya, dia Gaara bukan setan merah seperti katamu" wajah Hinata mulai memerah dengan tatapan tajam tanpa kegugupan dalam setiap katanya. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya balas menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan sosok yang baru saja dibicarakan. Hinata menoleh spontan ke arah onyx yang juga mengunci ametisnya. Keduanya saling menatap beberapa saat. Tidak lama kemudian pria Uchiha itu melangkah menghampiri Hinata.

"Wo wo wo ada apa ini kau tiba-tiba ada di kelasku. Apa kau mulai merindukanku" ujarnya santai dengan senyum menggoda menghiasi wajahnya. ' _Demi tuhan dari sekian banyak kelas kenapa ia harus berada di sini'_ batin Hinata dengan lirikan tajam pada manusia yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Menyingkirlah aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu" jawab Hinata kesal menahan amarah yang dari tadi ingin menari-nari ke permukaan. Ia tidak akan terpancing permainan pemuda itu dan membuat pertunjukan lagi dengan lakon yang sama pula. Tidak setelah semua orang tahu tawaran gila Uchiha Sasuke untuk menjadi pemuas nafsu busuknya.

"Baiklah-baiklah kau terlihat sedang datang bulan sayang. Aku akan membiarkanmu terlebih dahulu" dahi Hinata mengernyit mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Namun ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan menuliskan tugas dari Kakashi Sensei dan kemudian menerangkan tugas tersebut sesuai permintaannya.

"Kumpulkan paling lambat besok pukul 12 siang di meja Kakashi Sensei" Hinata siap-siap akan pergi sebelum suara pemuda paling tidak ingin ia temui terdengar kembali.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau melakukannya"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Jika aku tidak mengerjakannya itu artinya seluruh kelas ini tidak akan mengerjakannya" sektika Hinata teringat perkataan Kakashi Sensei _'Pastikan mereka mengumpulkan tugas ini, jika tidak kau juga harus bertanggung jawab Hyuga'_. Langkah kedua Hinata terhenti dan tidak hanya terhenti tapi tubuhnya memutar menghadap Sasuke.

"BENARR" terdengar seisi kelas mendukung pria di hadapannya ini. Hinata benar-benar kesal dengan kelas ini. Namun ia kembali menelan kekesalannya dan memohon kepada seisi kelas agar mengumpulkan tugas tersebut.

"Percuma saja melakukannya mereka tidak akan mendengarkanmu" ejek Sasuke.

"Kau bukan ketua kelas"

"Kheh, tidak perlu menjadi ketua kelas untuk mendapatkan dukungan mereka" Hinata tersenyum tidak percaya dengan tangan di pinggang mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Shika kau ingin menangani tugas ini?" Sasuke berteriak tanpa mengalihkan onyxnya pada perempuan di hadapannya ini.

"Ck, mendokusai. Kau saja Sasuke" Hinata melirik kepada sosok bernama Shikamaru yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya. Benar ini baru pertama kalinya Hinata melihat pemuda yang begitu jenius tapi juga begitu malas. Sedari tadi ia melihat Shikamaru tertidur di atas mejanya.

"Kau dengar Hyuga" mendengar itu Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan tugas ini padamu"

"Memohonlah"

"Huh?" Hinata kembali menautkan dahinya.

"Memohonlah kepadaku" jawab Sasuke datar.

"T-tolong kumpulkan tugas itu" alis Sasuke terangkat menunjukkan agar gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Hinata menghela napas pasrah "K-kumohon".

"Ulangi lebih keras lagi sayang. Tolong kumpulkan tugas itu Sasuke-kun kumohon"

Dengan wajah merah padam Hinata menirukan kalimat Sasuke. "T-tolong kumpulkan tugas itu S-Sa-Sasuke kun kumohon". Melalui poni depannya Hinata melirik Sasuke yang memandang bibirnya sekilas entah itu benar atau hanya perasaannya saja. Sektika ia menggigit bibirnya teringat akan ciumannya dengan Sasuke tempo hari lalu.

"Tentu" Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke yang membantunya begitu mudah. "Tapi, pulanglah bersamaku hari ini"

Jelas. Sasuke tidak akan membantunya begitu saja.

"Kau-" desis Hinata

"Ada apa denganku? Aku tampan? Aku tahu itu"

"Aku sudah bosan mengatakannya tapi aku memang harus mengatakannya. Kau adalah laki-laki paling menyebalkan di dunia ini. Demi tuhan kau benar-benar laki-laki paling perhitungan di dunia ini" cerocosnya frustasi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Berikan ponselmu" Sasuke terlihat senang terbukti ia tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya dari tadi.

"Untuk apa?" balasnya sengit.

"Sudah berikan saja, aku tidak akan merusaknya"

Hinata menjauhkan tasnya dari jangkauan Sasuke. "Tidak mau" namun usahanya percuma mengingat ia terjepit antara pintu dengan tubuh Sasuke. Dengan mudah Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan menemukan ponsel gadis malang tersebut. Segera ia menekan-nekan ponsel tersebut yang kebetulan tidak tersandi.

Ia mengembalikan ponsel tersebut kepada Hinata "Aku sudah mengisinya dengan kontakku, aku akan menghubungimu nanti" dengan wajah kesal Hinata segera dan tanpa kata meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Yeah tunggu aku _baby_ , aku mencintaimu, kemarilah _baby_ " ocehan teman-teman Sasuke mengiringi kepergian Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Selesai dengan detensinya Hinata segera menuju ke kantin yang ia yakin teman-temannya sedang berada di sana. Benar saja Sakura dan Ino sedang menyantap semangkuk besar ramen. Hinata menjatuhkan bokongnya di samping Sakura dengan muka telipat-lipat. Ia melihat pandangan menuntut teman-temannya akan hal yang menimpa dirinya.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya saat ini. Aku sangat lapar, aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian nanti" jelas Hinata. Namun keduanya terutama ratu gosip kampus Yamanaka Ino masih menatap Hinata mencari keyakinan. "Aku janji" lanjut Hinata malas.

"Kupegang janjimu Nona Hyuga" Ino tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya bersama Hinata yang tertunda. "Aku tidak sabar mendengarnya _pig_ " ujar Sakura kepada Ino.

"Tenang saja forehead kita akan segera mendengarnya. Dia sudah berjanji ingat itu" sedangkan orang yang dimaksud memutar ametisnya sebal. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata bergabung dengan temannya menyantap ramen dan berbicara hal-hal lain sesekali. Setelah acara santap ramen selesai Sakura dan Ino menuntut janji yang diberikan Hinata. Dan setengah jam berlalu dengan cerita pertunjukkannya dengan Uchiha babak lanjutan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Ya dan kau tidak perlu mengingigatkanku lagi tentang semua ini"

"Aku turut berduka cita untukmu Hinata" dengan senyum kecut Sakura mengelus pundak Hinata.

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya, lagi pula aku tidak akan menuruti kemauannya untuk pulang bersama. Lebih baik kita masuk kelas selanjutnya" Ino dan Sakura mengangguk setuju dan melanjutkan kuliah mereka.

Sesampainya di kelas Hinata membuka ponselnya namun sesuatu yang mengejutkan kembali terjadi. Ponselnya tersandi. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah menyandi ponselnya karena ia tidak memiliki hal yang perlu disembunyikan. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi dengan nama yang sangat menggelikan " _My Life_ " tentu ia tahu siapa _My Life._

"HEII" tanpa sadar Hinata berteriak kepada seseorang diujung sana. Dan lagi-lagi berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya. Sakura dan Ino menatap heran dan meminta penjelasan melalui pandangannya. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyengir maaf kepada seluruh kelas.

"M-maaf teman-teman" setelah meminta maaf Hinata segera keluar dari kelas dan kembali mengangkat ponselnya. Terdengar gelak tawa yang sangat puas di ujung sana.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan brengsek" umpat Hinata.

"Kau baru menyadarinya" katanya dengan suara geli. "Jadi kau akan- tidak, pasti pulang bersamaku kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata

"Baiklah, kau diam berarti iya. Jam berapa kelasmu selesai?"

"Tiga" Hinata mendengus.

"Aku akan menjemputmu di-"

"Parkiran belakang" potong Hinata

"Tidak masalah, aku menunggumu. Jangan merindukanku sa-" Hinata langsung menutup ponselnya dan kembali ke kelas.

Selama kelas berlangsung Hinata berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak mengulangi kebodohannya lagi. Tidak dengan detensi yang menantinya. Alhasil jam terasa berjalan sangat lambat hanya untuk satu menit saja.

Akhirnya kelas selesai juga. Sakura dan Ino langsung menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan usai kelas. Hinata kembali memberitahu musibah yang menimpanya.

"Oh tidak Hinata-chan. Apa kau membawa pisau lipat?" Ino terlihat panik

"Aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan membunuh siapapun Ino-chan" jelas Hinata

"Ah maafkan aku" Hinata tersenyum mendengar sahabatnya mengkhawatirkannya.

"Apa kau membawa _paper spray_ Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Hinata menggeleng lemah "Aku lupa". Sakura tampak merogoh-rogoh tasnya kemudian menyodorkan _paper spray_ miliknya "Gunakan milikku".

"Ah terima kasih Sakuran-chan" kemudian Hinata memeluk Sakura sekilas

"Bukan masalah, aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Jika terjadi sesuatu langsung saja kau telpon kami. Kau mengerti Hinata" sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Semoga Tuhan melindungimu Hinata-chan" ujar Ino.

"Baiklah berhati-hatilah" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Hinata berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

Ia berjalan kelewat santai tak ingin cepat-cepat bertemu _chiken butt_ tersebut. Bahkan ia membeli sekotak susu dan snack terlebih dahulu sambil memakannya perlahan. Parkiran belakang tempat yang paling tidak ingin di kunjunginya saat ini. Dan cepat atau lambat akhirnya ia sampai juga.

Telah bertengger manis sebuah mobil jeep yang terlihat gagah dan tentu saja dengan harga selangit. Hinata mendekati mobil tersebut namun tidak ada siapapun dalam mobil tersebut.

"Hey aku ada di sini" suara Sasuke mengejutkannya. Ia berada di balik tembok dekat Hinata. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ia tampak babak belur dengan beberapa bekas darah yang sudah mengering di bajunya. Hinata mengernyit bingung dengan kondisi ini. Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan tega membiarkannya kesusahan berdiri begitu saja. Ia beranjak mendekat dan memegang bahu Sasuke, namun dengan cepat pemuda itu menepisnya.

"Jangan mengasihaniku" desisnya tajam.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Kau ingat betul siapa yang menyuruhku kemari. Dan menyelasaikan permasalahan ini" dengan sarkas Hinata menjawab dan menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya di muka pria itu. Dengan kondisi yang seperti ini Sasuke masih bisa menyeringai ke arahnya. Kemudian Hinata membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan perlahan sambil memegang daerah perutnya. Hinata tentu saja cemas tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya mengingat seberapa besar ego Sasuke untuk sekedar menerima bantuannya. Alhasil ia hanya berjalan di belakang Sasuke bersiap-siap jika Sasuke terjatuh.

"Kau yakin kau bisa mengemudikannya" cemas Hinata ketika Sasuke sudah berada di belakang kemudinya.

"Kheh, kau meremehkanku"

"Aku hanya mencemaskan nyawaku" jelasnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya di isi dengan keheningan dan sesekali rintihan yang lolos dari bibir Sasuke. Diam-diam Hinata melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya, ia cemas tidak sangat cemas kondisi Sasuke saat ini sangat buruk. Tanpa sadar tangannya bertautan dan saling meremas.

"Berhentilah, biarkan aku yang menyetir" akhirnya Hinata membuka suara untuk pertama kali.

"Jangan harap" balasnya ketus

"Uh, terserah" dan tidak ada lagi pembicaraan setelah itu. Tidak ada lagi perdebatan dan godaan. Sesampainya di depan apartemen Hinata keduanya terdiam. Ingin Hinata segera keluar dari mobil ini namun untuk apa ia pulang bersama laki-laki itu jika ponselnya tidak kembali seperti semula. Akhirnya ia mencoba mengalah dan kembali mengahadap Sasuke. Namun yang dilihatnya sungguh mengejutkan terlihat darah yang semakin pakat di area punggung hingga ke pundaknya bahkan wajahnya sudah mulai pucat.

"K-kau berdarah" Hinata menatapnya horor.

Sedangkan Sasuke dari tadi hanya menumpangkan kepalanya di bagian stir dan bergumam "Tidak perlu menjelaskannya". Hinata bingung dan kesal dengan Sasuke dengan kondisi seperti ini ia masih saja egois. Ia membuka pintu mobil Sasuke namun pintu tersebut masih terkunci, akhirnya ia hanya diam menunggu sampai lelaki itu membuka pintunya. Cukup lama keheningan terjadi dan Sasuke masih pada posisinya tidak bergerak sedikitpun membuat Hinata semakin cemas.

"Buka pintunya"

"Untuk apa" ternyata perkiraan Hinata salah dikiranya laki-laki itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri bagaimapun juga ia merasa lega ketika Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Ada kotak P3K di apartemenku kau bisa menggunakannya"

"Kheh, kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati saat bersamaku" sebenarnya Hinata bingung akan menjawab apa. Melihat ego sasuke yang masih saja tinggi jawaban sarkasme yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir manisnya

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan mati hanya karena ini"

Hinata bingung harus berbuat apa lagi sedangkan ia sungguh tak tahan melihat darah yang semakin terlihat jelas tercetak di kemeja Sasuke.

"Demi tuhan Uchiha tidak bisakah kita mengobati lukamu dulu, atau pergi ke rumah sakit" teriak Hinata frustasi.

"Dan dengan kesempatan itu kau akan kabur, hmmm"

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu bodoh" Hinata tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pria itu.

"Ya, sedetik setelah aku membuka pintu kau akan berlari. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu"

"Dengar, kau masih menyandi ponselku. Aku t-tidak akan lari k-kemanapun" Hinata membujuk Sasuke sekuat hati. Tidak lama pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Hinata.

"Berjanjilah"

"A-aku janji"

"Kalau begitu cium aku"

"APA?!" ametis Hinata seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya saat ini juga. "Hei apa makudmu?" ungkapnya tidak terima.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya "Kau sudah berjanji ingat"

"Tapi-"

"Kalau tidak mau jangan harap kau dapat keluar dari sini" Hinata tidak memiliki pilihan lain bukan? Ia hanya perlu memutar otak sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan.

"B-baiklah, hanya c-ciuman kan?" tanyanya ragu dengan wajah merona. Dan seketika itu pula wajah Sasuke menatap Hinata. Raut terkejut terpampang sepersekian detik di wajahnya sebelum kembali datar.

"Kalau kau mau lebih tidak-"

"Tidak!" potong Hinata cepat. "Tapi berjanjilah padaku bahwa hanya ciuman". Sedangkan Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya melihat tingkah aneh perempuan itu. "M-maksudku kau seorang Uchiha bukan? Dan tentu kau bukan pengecut yang mengingkari j-janji" jelas Hinata tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya sekalipun, ia terlalu sibuk menyembunyikan rasa malu dan kegugupannya saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ya tentu" jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Setelah Sasuke menyanggupi permintaan Hinata terjadi keheningan sejenak. Hinata yang memantapkan hatinya untuk mengilhlaskan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Sasuke. Dan Sasuke menunggu dengan tidak sabar yang ia tahan.

"Tutup matamu"

"Kau banyak permintaan Hyuga" decak Sasuke mulai dibuat sebal oleh Hinata.

"Sudahlah tutup saja" kemudian setelah Sasuke menuruti kemauan Hinata ia mulai bergerak ke arah Sasuke. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia kumpulkan dan rona merah yang ada di wajahnya ia mulai bergerak ke arah Sasuke mendengar pergerakan dari arah Hinata dan tidak lama kemudian ia merasakan hangat nafas dengan bau lavender lembut menyapa indra penciumannya. Hangat nafas tersebut terasa sangat dekat dan membuatnya nyaman.

CUP

Setelah mencium Sasuke perempuan dengan mahokta indigo yang indah itu kembali membantingkan dirinya ke jok dengan memandang ke luar jendela.

"Hei, apa itu barusan?" Sasuke menggeram rendah antara kesal dan menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

"C-ciuman seperti yang kau inginkan"

"Ya tapi aku menginginkannya di bibir bukan di pipi"

"Kau sudah berjanji sebaiknya kau tepati janjimu Uchiha. Sekarang buka pintunya" dengan mendengus kasar Sasuke akhirnya membuka kunci pintu mobilnya.

Cklek

Hinata segera membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan berlari ke dalam apartemennya sedangkan sepasang onyx terus memperhatikan Hinata. Sasuke tertawa remeh bahwa gadis itu akan mengambil kesempatan seperti yang ia katakan lagi. Namun Sasuke segera terdiam ketika Hinata kembali dengan 2 buah payung yang sudah ada di kepalanya dan 1 lagi di tangannya.

Terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Hinata pergi ke dalam untuk mengambil payung ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang telah berada di sampinh pintunya. "Cepat buka pintunya Uchiha-san. Salju mulai turun". Melihat Hinata yang terlihat kedinginan Sasuke langsung membuka pintunya dan menerima payung yang di berikan padanya tanpa berniat membuka.

"Untuk apa aku membawa payung jika tidak kau gunakan"

"Payungmu cukup besar untuk kita berdua" lelah dengan perdebatan yang tak ada hentinya. Akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk diam dan berjalan berdua dalam satu payung. Setibanya di dalam apartemen Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa empuk milik Hinata. Matanya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan dengan pandangan yang sayu. Kemudian sebelah tangannya ia angkat ke dahi untuk menghalau sinar lampu yang sebenarnya cukup redup. Tak lama kemudian ia menyembunyikan onyxnya yang indah di balik kelopak matanya.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dengan kotak obat di tangannya. Ia tertegun melihat Sasuke tertidur pulas di sofanya. Ia bingung antara membiarkannya tertidur atau membangunkannya bagaimanapun juga ia ingin Sasuke agar segera keluar dari apartemennya. Hanya saja ia tak cukup tega membangunkan pemuda itu dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan walau sebenci apapun Hinata kebetulan Sasuke adalah manusia ditambah dengan darah yang saat ini keluar dari tubuhnya.

Setelah memutuskan membiarkan Sasuke tertidur perempuan dengan mahkota indigo yang indah itu segera berkutat di dapur sederhana miliknya untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Hinata kembali dibuat kebingungan dengan menyipkan makan malam untuk pemuda tersebut atau tidak. Tanpa sengaja sup yang mendidih tersebut muncrat mengenai tangan Hinata sehingga membuat tangan itu melepaskan pegangan pada mangkuk yang di bawanya.

PYAR

Mendengar suara berisik Sasuke langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari asal suara yang membangunkannya. Pandangannya jatuh pada Hinata dengan ekspresi kaget sambil menatap ke bawah. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata dan menemukan mangkuk yang terpecah-pecah. Sasuke segera berdiri untuk menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau ceroboh sekali" ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata tersentak akan keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau suka sekali mengagetkan orang" balas Hinata setelah pulih dari keterkujutannya.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit lebih baik setidaknya ia tidak terlihat sepucat seperti tadi. Melihat kaki Hinata berdarah akibat serpihan pacahan kaya yang menancap di kakinya ia dengan spontan menarik lengan Hinata untuk menjauh.

"Minggirlah biar aku yang membereskan" ujarnya datar.

"U-untuk apa?" akhirnya Hinata menuruti Sasuke setelah mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari laki-laki itu. Di lihatnya Sasuke dengan tangkas membersihkan serpihan kaca dengan sapu dan sekop yang ada. Setelah selesai dengan hal itu Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata duduk di sofa tanpa Sasuke sadari hal itu membuat gadis yang digenggamnya itu menegang.

"Luruskan kakimu" perintah Sasuke

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah kau lakukan saja yang kuperintahkan!"

Mendengar Sasuke yang berbicara dengan volume dan nada tinggi Hinata akhirnya menuruti perintah Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke yang duduk sampingnya segera meletakkan kaki Hinata yang terluka di pangkuannya. Kemudian ia mulai membersihkan kaki Hinata dari seprihan yang masih tertinggal di kakinya. Perih yang dirasakannya membuat Hinata menutup mata dan tanpa sadar tangannya memegang lengan Sasuke cukup kuat. Setelah dirasakannya tidak ada aktivitas lagi tangan Sasuke di kakinya Hinata membuka mata dan Sasuke yang menyeringai ke arahnya menyambut pemandangannya. Dan seketika itu Hinata melepas pegangannya pada lengan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali mengobati kaki Hinata.

"Sudah"

"Uh, t-terimakasih" ucap Hinata dengan muka merah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke. Setelah terdiam sesaat Hinata mengintip Sasuke melalui poninya ia kembali ingat dengan luka Sasuke.

'Tuhan kenapa jadi dia yang mengobatiku, dasar payah' batin Hinata.

"A-aku akan mengobati lukamu"

"Kau saja terluka bagaimana kau mengobatiku" tantang Sasuke.

"Yang terluka kakiku bukan tanganku" kemudian terdengar kekehan dari bibir pemuda itu

"Baiklah" setelah menyetujui bantuan Hinata pemuda itu membuka kemeja yang dikenakannya. Dada Sasuke terlihat bidang dengan bau maskulin tercamur darah yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat pemuda itu terlihat semakin seksi. Ada beberapa luka yang terlihat sudah lama mengering di dada Sasuke membuatnya terlihat semakin jatan. Juga tato yang berada tepat di bagian perut Sasuke berbentuk lingkaran dengan tulisan-tulisan rumit di sekitarnya (a.k.a segel Naruto) membuat Hinata tanpa sadar tertegun lama melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

"Terpanah eh" Sasuke kembali menggoda Hinata sambil mendengus geli. Tersadar akan kekagumannya pada pahatan tubuh Sasuke perempuan dengan suarai indigo tersebut segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Setelah mengatasi rasa malunya akhirnya Hinata mengambil kapas dan alkohol segera membersihkan luka-luka Sasuke. Sapuan halus kulit Hinata di permukaan kulit Sasuke membuatnya menegang beberapa saat kemudian lama-kelamaan membuatnya terasa nyaman. Sesekali Sasuke meringis kala dinginnya alkohol menyentuh lukanya yang masih basah.

"Tahanlah sebentar" Hinata melanjutkan aksinya membersihkan luka Sasuke. Lukanya terlihat cukup dalam dan panjang membuat Hinata ngilu hanya melihatnya saja. Lukanya yang melintang cukup panjang dari dada hingga pinggang Sasuke ke belakang tanpa sadar memperpendek jarak keduanya. Kemudian Hinata merasakan lengan kekar Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya ringan tanpa benar-benar membatasi gerakan Hinata untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Uchiha-san ap-"

"Diamlah, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu" bahkan saat ini Sasuke juga menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kecil Hinata.

Dengan muka yang merah padam Hinata dan berusaha berkonsentrasi mengobati luka Sasuke.

"B-bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke kemudian menghela napas pelan di ceruk leher Hinata membuat gadis lavender itu kegelian tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu kecuali kau ingin berbagi kehangatan denganku. Aku dengan senang hati akan memberi tahumu" Sasuke menyeringai setelah medengar decakan lolos dari bibir Hinata.

Setelah selesai membersihkan Hinata mengoleskan salep untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Setelah selesai ia kembali duduk di hadapan Sasuke dengan tangannya yang terampil berkutat dengan perban yang mulai melingkari bagian dada hingga pinggang Sasuke. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke masih setia bertengger di samping pinggang Hinata.

"Selesai" dengan begitu sentuhan-sentuhan tangan Hinata meninggalkan permukaan kulit Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak tidak menyukai sentuhan-sentuhan itu berakhir. Ia kembali mengambil tangan Hinata dan di letakkannya di dadanya.

"Ini masih sakit, usaplah" Hinata semakin kaget dengan tindakan yang Sasuke lakukan belum lagi kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu juga menjadi manja saat sakit. Dan entah kenapa Hinata tidak menolak ide Sasuke untuk mengusap dadanya.

"Kenapa tidak mau tidur denganku?" dahi Hinata bertaut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus? Kau bukan orang yang kucintai"

"Banyak orang bisa tidur dengan orang lain tanpa cinta"

"Aku bukan termasuk orang-orang itu" jawabnya malas. Tanpa disadari kini ia tidak lagi tergagap saat bicara dengan Sasuke.

"Aku suka disentuh olehmu"

Hinata tunduk terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Krryuuk

Mendengar suara protes perut Sasuke yang cukup nyaring Hinata perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya hingga ametisnya bertemu padang dengan onyx milik Sasuke. Kemudian tanpa sempat ditahan gelak tawa Hinata terdengar memenuhi pendengaran Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa balas menyeringai kepada Hinata. Melihat tawa lepas Hinata saat ini membuat Sasuke terhipnotis nyatanya gadis itu tidak pernah tertawa lepas seperti ini di hadapannya atau karenanya. Selama ini hanya sumpah serapah, dengusan, sarkasme dan hal buruk lainnya yang selama ini ia terima. Maka hal ini adalah momen yang langka dan berharga baginya melihat tawa lepas dan senyum tulus gadis tersebut. Semua itu membuat Hinata semakin menarik di mata Sasuke dan semakin ia memiliki gadis itu di ranjangnya-

atau di hatinya.

Hinata masih saja tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya tidak menyadari bahwa jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke semakin menipis. Ketika tawanya mulai mereda dan pandangannya mulai terfokus dengan objek di depannya sisa tawa Hinata seketika lenyap. Mendadak ia menjadi tegang ketika Sasuke terus saja memajukan wajahnya hingga ia bisa merasakan napas sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Ia kembali teringat tekstur bibir Sasuke yang kuat, kasar dan mendominasi ciuman Sasuke beberapa kali. Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang tanpa mereka sadari. Hinata masih berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak terbuai oleh bayangan-bayangan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah di akuinya tersebut, Namun terbersit secuil keinginan untuk menyambut segala sesuatu yang akan Sasuke lakukan saat ini padanya. Logika Hinata memenangkan pertarungan menyentak hatinya dan menyadarkannya bahwa pemuda di hadapannya saat ini adalah musuhnya orang yang telah menghajar Gaara.

Kaki Hinata mulai beranjak dari sofa sebelum Sasuke menahan sebelah tangannya dan membuat perempuan itu kembali terduduk serta memulai kontak mata mereka kembali. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat Hinata mengambil napas dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping hingga ujung hidung Sasuke bergesekan dengan pipi Hinata.

Masih dengan tangan kanannya yang digenggam pemuda bersurai hitam itu ia kembali merasakan bibir Sasuke kini tidak hanya sekedar bersinggungan dengan pipinya. Namun bibirnya mengecup pipi pualam Hinata yang merona hebat.

Dikecup pipi mulus tersebut dengan perlahan, kecupannya terus turun ke rahang Hinata. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menahan sisi wajah Hinata agar berhadapan. Dikecupnya dagu Hinata rasanya ia menggilai kulit atau segala sesuatu yang ada pada diri Hinata. Bibirnya bergerak ke atas perlahan hingga berada tepat di bibir lembut dan manis Hinata. Pertama dikecupnya perlahan bibir mungil tersebut tanpa ada balasan dari pemiliknya. Melalui ekor matanya dilihat Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Kemudian kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang siap menghancurkan pertahanan Hinata. Namun Hinata masih kekeh tidak membalas ciumannya, digigitnya sedikit keras bibir Hinata membuat perempuan itu memekik tak sadar. Satu tangan Hinata yang bebas bertengger mencengkram bahu Sasuke tanpa benar-benar menyakitinya.

"Akh-" segera setelah celah kecil tercipta di bibirnya Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya menjelajahi rongga mulut Hinata. Lidahnya mengajak lidah Hinata untuk menari bersama diiringi alunan musik dari decapan bibir mereka. Bibir Sasuke terus mengeklaim kehangatan bibir Hinata seakan bibir akan menyiksanya jika ia meninggalkannya barang sedetik saja. Melalui ciumannya Sasuke meyakinkan Hinata untuk membalasnya ditambah dengan tangan sasuke yang mengelus sisi wajah Hinata.

Mengerti kode yang dilakukan Sasuke, Hinata berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Namun semakin ia menolak bibir Sasuke semakin membuatnya terlena. Hingga tanpa sadar ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan mengikuti ritme yang diciptakan pemuda itu. Ia terlihat sangat kaku dan malu melakukannya namun lidahnya sepertinya bergerak sejalan dengan hatinya dan meninggalkan logikanya. Jika bukan pukulan di dadanya karena pasokan udara di paru-paru Hinata yang habis mana sudi ia meningglakan bibirnya yang menjadi candunya. Bibir keduanya berpisah namun dalam jarak yang masih dekat. Ia mendengar Hinata yang menghirup udara secara kasar untuk membuatnya tetap hidup.

"Apa-"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak tahu" lirih Sasuke dengan kening mereka yang saling menempel. "Yang aku tahu aku menginginkannya dan mungkin juga kau" setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya jika saja tangan Sasuke tidak menahan kedua sisi kepalanya untuk tetap menatapnya.

"K-kita tidak seharusnya melakukannya Uchiha" suara Hinata kembali terdengar gugup.

"Sasuke-kun. Panggil aku Sasuke-kun"

"Tidak akan pernah Uchi-" ucapannya kembali terpotong oleh ciuman Sasuke.

"Kubilang panggil aku Sasuke-kun atau kau memang menyukai ciumanku huh?" ujarnya dengan suara rendah dan dingin. "Sekarang katakan!" masih dengan kening yang saling bertaut Sasuke menanti Hinata menyebutkan namanya.

"S-s-sa-su-k-ke-kun" ucapnya dengan susah payah. Kemudian dirasanya Sasuke kembali mengecupnya ringan di dahinya. "A-aku bingung" akhirnya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Hinata.

"Hm, aku tahu. Tapi aku suka kebingungan ini, begitu manis. Sampai nanti aku tahu arti kebingungan ini kau tetaplah bersamaku biarkan aku di dekatmu" Hinata terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke jenak ia merasa sangat bahagia ia merasa begitu diinginkan. "Kau mengerti Hinata" terhipnotis oleh cara Sasuke memanggil nama Hinata mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Sasuke.

Tbc

Baiklah semua cukup update kali ini semoga kalian menyukainya. Dan lagi-lagi maaaaaaaf sangat-sangat maaaaf jika saya updatenya terlalu lama. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk terus melanjutkan cerita ini sampai selesai.

Terimakasih untuk seluruh dukungannya dari teman-teman sekalian untuk fanfiction abal ini. Dukungan dari mina-san yang terus menunggu update cerita itu sungguh membuat saya terharu. Yang nggak pernah bosen sama cerita ini, mungkin juga yang uda mulai males dan bosen terimakasih kalo masih nyempetin baca fanfic Hug for me guys, I love you and thank you so muuuuuch

Kritik dan saran kalian sangat berarti bagi saya.

Dan terakhir sampai jumpa chapter depan

Suarabaya, 15 Agustus 2017

Salam hangat

Lea Harrold


End file.
